A New Usagi?
by Starlightfan800
Summary: The Lights return to Earth 4 years after the battle with Galaxia only to find one of the inners missing. It's Seiya's Odango, she's gone...or is she? Find out a different love between Usagi and Seiya :
1. Chapter 1 We're Back Where's Odango?

Chapter 1-We're back. Odango? Where are you?

Four girls sat in the Crown Parlor. But one was missing-Usagi. "We haven't seen Usagi-chan for months now," Ami said taking a sip of her tea. The inners had desperatly searched for her the day her mother called Ami and told her she never came home after they had been out together. The outers soon found out after the inners and sometimes, they even searched for their blond princess.

"You don't think she died, do you?" asked Makoto sadly hoping everyone would say no. Suddenly, three girls walked in. A man sitting with blue eyes, blond hair and a white t-shirt with baggy blue jeans was sitting across from them. It was the Lights, people who he'd thought he'd never see again.

The man knows them because, he is Usagi. Nearly a year after the Starlights left, Usagi had started to re-look at her life. Mamoru had cheated on her and it seems like things had just gone down hill. Usagi left the Crown Parlor one day with the girls she was home alone and couldn't take it anymore. She had gone to her room and disguised herself as a man.

From that moment on, he called himself Kano. Kano worked on magna for a living, he got a good bit of money for it too. He lived in a small house with one bathroom, bedroom and a tiny kitchen. Kano still hung out at Crown Parlor to see if the girls were talking about where to search for him but they seemed to stay quiet. He just came here for old times, he was drinking tea along with some cookies, he also was reading a newspaper.

"Oi," Yaten said to the inners. This had Kano out of this thoughts as he looked at Seiya, Yaten and Taiki. Yaten had a green summer dress on with a necklace that said "Sweetie", Seiya a tight red shirt and skinny jeans and black flats, Taiki a beige slaveless shirt and short black shorts with red sneakers.

"We haven't seen you guys in so long," Minako said chewing on a chocolate brownie. "How come your back to Earth?" Yaten sighed and smiled at the blond. "Anyway, welcome back." Everyone just looked at Minako as brownie was coming out of her mouth, they all giggled then they turned back to the lights to listen to their explanition of why were they here.

"Now they're twenty, we can leave our planet without permission," Taiki started who looked around the table noticing one of the inners missing. "And we came here to see you five, I mean four. Where's Usagi-san?" The inners suddenly became sad. Ami looked into her tea cup seeing her reflection, Makoto played with a string of her hair, Rei looked at the table and Minako stopped eating her brownie. "Am I missing something here?"

"We haven't seen her for months now," Rei said almost tears in her eyes as she hadn't looked up from the table. "We have no idea where she went." Seiya wasn't paying attention and felt something in her heart. Seiya looked at a man reading a newspaper across from them. Seiya in a way was induldged by the man, all she did was continue to stair. "Seiya, are you okay?"

"Nani?" Seiya asked. "Yeah, yeah. Fine." Seiya needed to lie, she could feel the man's eyes searching her form for something but what? Was he checking her out or something? Seiya then directed her attention back to the conversation.

"Is she dead?" Yaten asked sounding sad. This struck a nerve in Seiya's mind, she wanted to slap Yaten. The girl who had saved Galaxia could take on anybody and anything. The inners looked depressed. "Sorry for asking."

"We don't know," Makoto replied to Yaten. Seiya didn't want to hear this and looked at Kano who just stared at her again. Uncomfortable with the situation, Kano got up and walked passed the table the inners were out; he shot them a look with sadness. The inners and the lights looked at each other confused as the doors to the parlor closed.

"Odd," muttered Yaten. "Why would he shoot us a look like that? We don't know him." Seiya knew something was wrong and was going to get some answers. She got up from the table, Yaten grabbed her arm. "Seiya, are you going to follow that man? You don't know him at all, he might be dangerous." The inners looked at Taiki and Yaten with worried looks. Seiya shook her head.

"No," she lied. "I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head, I hope that's fine with you." Seiya walked out casually to make it convincing that she hadn't just lied to the six other girls in the Parlor. Seiya saw the man running down the street, she followed him but at a good distance. She didn't want herself to be noticed by the man. She already thought he was odd enough for shooting the inners a strange look even though he didn't know who they were.

Soon, Seiya came to a small little house. It was a small two floored house with a couple of windows and a door that said "Kano Amo" on it. Seiya looked at the small yellow home. "Who is this man?" She asked nobody in particular as she hid and peered through a window. She suddenly heard a sound from within the house, it sounded as if something had broke.

Seiya put her head up a little more to see what had happened. The man had thrown a vase against the wall. "Why did he wreck his own vase?" Seiya asked herself in deep thought. Kano seem frustrated with himself and walked out the front door, he accidently left it open a little. "He might be back soon, but I can see what secret he's holding." Seiya was about to move but saw the man stop walking as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I can't take this," Kano said before continuing walking. "I wish I could, but I can't." Seiya felt face twist into one of confusion. "Nobody will ever understand me anymore."

"Take what? Never understand him?" Seiya muttered ever so lowly to herself. Kano continued walking and went down the street. "Well, he's an idiot for leaving his door open." Seiya opened the door slightly and walked in. There, she saw the vase on the wooden floor. She headed down the hall towards what she suspected to be his bedroom.

She opened the door. The walls of the room were green with only one window. Sitting on the window sill was a little moon statue. "A moon? Is he a astronomer? Interested in the stars and sky? sounds like Taiki would get along with him." Seiya continued to walk around the room, she opened his closet bedroom door and saw nothing but clothing and boxes. In night stand near the bed, she opened the drawer and found pictures. They surprised her as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"He has pictures of the inner senshi?" Seiya muttered, her mind becoming very cloudy. "Nani? I don't understand. What the hell is going on?" Seiya looked through the pictures, they had all the inner senshi in with her Odango. Suddenly, the door opened again. "Shittima!" Seiya didn't know what to do. She could hear shoes coming down the hall and she went inside his closet.

"Who's there?" yelled Kano with a crack in his voice. Seiya tried to push back emotions about Usagi, she didn't want to be caught by the man. Thank goodness she had shut the little draw that contained the pictures. Kano scanned the room and saw nobody. "I must be going crazy." He shut the door and headed towards the kitchen for a cup of tea.

Seiya got out of the closet quietly and then, something caught her she found a pink pen with a ruby red top. "What the hell is this?" she muttered. She thought she heard steps again and snuck out a window to escape the room she had just been in. She headed over to a coffee shop where she, Taiki and Yaten had come to last time they had been on Earth. She had only been there once but loved it. She opened and took a seat. A chubby man with blue eyes came to the table.

"Would you like some tea?" asked a man standing over Seiya in the restaurant.

"Yes, please," Seiya said not making eye contact with the man, "and some chocolate chip cookies." The man nodded and headed off. Suddenly, Seiya saw Taiki and Yaten come in the restaurant and they took a seat with her. "Oh, hey guys." Taiki noted the emotion in Seiya's tone as she sat down besides Yaten with her hands clutched together,

"Seiya," Yaten said sounding worried. "Where were you? We've been looking all over for you. The last place we'd suspect you to be is here." Seiya looked around, she wanted to make a smart ass comment to Yaten but didn't think now was a good time. She would start crying.

"I told you earlier," Seiya replied trying to mask any emotion Yaten may have picked up in her tone. "I was out for a walk just to clear my mind." Her mind had only become cloudy on the subject of Usagi's absence. Finding pictures of the inner senshi in that mans room. Why did he have those? Did he take Usagi and kill her? Was he holding her hostage? Was he an enemy threatening to expose her secret? She just had to know and as soon as possible would be the better.

"Seiya," Taiki muttered bringing the raven-haired girl out of her thoughts. "Are...are you thinking of Usagi?" Seiya looked down at the table as the man brought her tea over to her.

"Arigato," Seiya said to the man. The man placed the cookies down on the table. Yaten took one, Taiki nudged her in the ribs. The man walked away with another holding other sweets on a tray he had along with other foods. Taiki and Yaten looked back at Seiya. "Seiya, please answer my question. You can be honest with us. Are you thinking about her?" Seiya sighed finally gave in and nodded. "Seiya if she did die, you can't control that. I'm sorry to say that, but that's how life works. People are born into the world and they die."

Seiya felt tears come to her eyes at the mention of the word "die". She pushed the tears back. "I know in my heart, she can't be dead. She just can't be! She's strong, Taiki!" Seiya's tea cup fell on the ground and she ran out of the restaurant back to the apartment the Lights had been living in for well over a day now. Seiya slammed the front door of the apartment and broke down. "I fucking hate this!" Seiya screamed. "I hate that man! I hate him! He has done something to Odango! I fucking know it!" Seiya ran into her room and shut the door. Her suitcase was still on her bed. She picked up a small picture frame on the floor and threw it at the wall, after she slid down the wall. She continued to cry and curse the man. "Damn you!"

Suddenly, Seiya's door opened revealing Taiki and Yaten with concerned looks. Seiya's eyes were puffy and her cheeks were red. "Seiya, diajoubu," Yaten cooed to her friend. "Taiki and the rest of us are still here, so calm down." Seiya didn't like how Yaten was talking to her, did she really think that Usagi was dead?

"Don't say she's dead," Seiya told Yaten as more tears came out of her eyes. "I think...I have a feeling she is still alive. I felt her brightness." Yaten looked at Taiki, they knew what Seiya was talking about. Seiya finally got up off the ground and looked at her two fellow lights.

"Of her star seed?" Taiki asked Seiya. Seiya nodded. "Then she can't be dead. Seiya, don't worry. We'll figure this out. Get some rest, you look tired." Seiya sighed and put her suitcase on the floor. That could wait. She got underneath the covers and took a nap. Nearly two hours later, she woke up by what she saw she knew Taiki and Yaten just finished up dinner. Taiki was cleaning a bowl out.

"Here, Seiya," Taiki said as she stopped cleaning the bowl and getting a clean one for Seiya. "There's some left over soup." Taiki placed filled the bowl up with soup as Seiya sat at the wooden table.

"Thanks, Taiki," Seiya said as she started eating the soup. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yaten grabbed her jacket along with Taiki. "Where are you two heading?"

"We're going out to buy some groceries," Taiki said. "Don't worry, we'll be back." Taiki shut the door and left. Seiya sat there thinking of what she had found earlier. Why did he have all of those pictures with the inner senshi? If he killed her Odango, he was going to pay. Seiya finished the soup and headed back towards her room and cried into the pillow she had brought from Kinmoku. A thought crossed her mind, she saw Usagi chained up to a wall screaming for help. She knew this wasn't true and turned to look out a window.

"Tomorrow," she said bringing the white covers up to her face. "I'm going to get my answers and after I do, that man's a goner!"

Soon, night arrived. Seiya found herself in a deep sleep for someone who was super pissed. "She's sleeping," Taiki said opening the door looking at the time. "It's only just a little passed eight and she's already sleeping." Taiki knew how hurt Seiya had been when they had gotten home to Kinmoku. She would sit in her room and looked out a window looking at Earth. Not that Usagi was nowhere in sight, it must've been ever harder for her. Yaten spoke finally and took the taller light out of her thoughts.

"Do you think we should bother her?" Yaten whispered. Taiki looked at Yaten with a why would we do that look. "Gomen, stupid question." The two shut the door and Yaten sat on the couch as Taiki was getting some water to drink.

"Where do you think she is?" Taiki asked sitting in a wooden chair at the table. "I mean, if Seiya felt her brightness she's obviously alive somewhere." Yaten sighed and nodded bringing a magazine to her face.

"She can't be too far," Yaten said not taking her eyes off the article she had started reading about new magna's being released this month. "I mean, Seiya felt her brightness. So we can cross dead off the list, right?" Taiki nodded and opened a book of her own. The two sat talking on what to do, but soon they became tired and went to bed. They thought it would be better to adress the issue with more energy.

Aw, a cliff hanger :) what will Seiya do to find her Odango? Any costs, ne?

WORDS YOU SHOULD KNOW...

Oi- Hey

Gomen-Sorry

Ja-Bye

Odango-Dumpling


	2. Chapter 2 A Mask Removed

Chapter 2- A Mask Removed.

Seiya woke up the next morning to the sunshining on her face. She tossed the covers off herself and got up and looked at the alarm clock. It displayed the time 9:20 am. Seiya opened her bedroom door to find Taiki's and Yaten's closed. They must've either been too lazy to get up or just didn't want to. "Time to find that man and kill him," Seiya said with determantion in her voice. "He'll suffer for what he did to my dear Odango." Suddenly, Seiya heard a door open behind her.

"Seiya?" Yaten asked rubbing her eyes. "Who are you talking to?" Her hair was out of place as she stopped rubbing her eyes, she looked at Seiya with a worried look. Her green pj's were all wrinkly as well. "It's five in the morning." Seiya laughed at Yaten who stuck her tongue out and walked passed Seiya into the tiny kitchen. She got a bowl out and milk.

"It's 9:20 am," Seiya said still with a chuckle in her voice. "What world are you living in?" Yaten shoved Seiya in a sleepy fashion and continued her task of getting breakfast.

"Why are you up early?" Yaten asked curiously putting the box of Lucky Charms away. Seiya rolled her eyes, she knew Yaten's thought of "early" was anytime before eleven in the morning. The silver haired girl sat down and looked up at Seiya searching her eyes for an answer. "Well, dumb ass? Are you going to answer me?" Seiya shook her head, she hadn't been paying attention.

"I was just going out for a little walk," Seiya lied going to the front door. "I had a bad dream and need to clear my head." Yaten shrugged as Seiya grabbed a granola bar to eat. Taiki came out of her room search for any signs of Seiya. She didn't find any. Taiki wanted to talk to Seiya about this whole situation, but apparently she wanted to take it on by herself without the help of a soul. They were her friends after all and fellow senshi, they could help her.

"Where's Seiya?" she then asked Yaten with curiousity. "Did she go out to find Usagi?" Yaten shrugged as Taiki sat at the table. "She must be really worried about this whole thing." Taiki got up and got some bread along with crackers, not much as breakfast in Yatens eyes. Taiki sat back down and looked at Yaten.

"Demo, what can we do?" Yaten then asked Taiki. "We all know she isn't dead. But we don't know where she is either. Seiya's trying to figure this all out for herself just like usual."

"We both know she won't figure it out," Taiki said doubting her leader. "But for the love of kami-sama, we will find out eventually what happened to her. Won't we?"

Yaten shrugged getting up and putting her bowl in the sink. "Maybe, only if she would let us help her this situation would be figured out much quicker. What a dumb ass." Taiki sighed and went in the bathroom to get prepared for the day.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Kano had just woken up and gotten dressed. He was wearing a blue muscle shirt with black jeans and white socks. After coming out of the bathroom, he walked over to his bed and looked under it. He finally found the box he labeled as "Usagi's Belongings", he opened it up. He took out a little pink bear with a smile on its face. He had gotten it with Seiya back on that day at he had asked him to hang out, or rather Usagi. "Seiya," muttered Kano putting the bear back in the box. There was his henshi brooch, pictures with his old friends and a little star shaped heart necklace. The box also contained a ring she had receive from a previous lover.

"Mamoru-baka," he muttered. "He had trapped me within that damn destiny-" before continuing there was a knock at the door. Since nobody knew Kano's secret, he excepted it to be scouts selling cookies. (AN: I'm referring how the English dub where the senshi were named scouts and people always joke about them going around selling cookies).

Kano opened the door to find a very pissed Seiya. Seiya had the look on her face as if she was going to kill someone. She took off her black ballet flats and threw them at Kano. He ducked as they hit the wall. "Where is she? Where did you put her?" asked Seiya pushing the man as the door closed behind her. "What the fuck did you do with her you asshole?"

"You don't know me," Kano replied. "Nobody does." Seiya didn't understand the man, nobody knows him? What did he mean by that? Kano knew what Seiya was talking about and closed his eyes not looking at Seiya at all.

"I'm pretty damn sure you know people," Seiya said grabbing Kano by his blue muscle shirt holding him about a foot and half in the air. "Now answer my damn question. Where is Usagi? My Odango atama!" Kano looked at Seiya's eyes they were filled with tears of rage.

"I have no clue who that is," Kano said finally opening his eyes all the way. He wanted Seiya to leave him, even if he was still Usagi, Seiya couldn't know what he had become. "I think you've mistook me for someone else. I'm just a-"

"A what? And if you don't know her then come with me." she said. She dragged Kano to a room and still held onto his blue shirt while she opened the night dresser door. She revealed pictures of Usagi with the inner senshi. "Where did you get these? Tell me now!" Kano felt tears coming on and took Seiya's hand off his shirt.

"I..."

"See, where did you put her?" Seiya asked crying. "What the fuck did you do her you piece of shit? I demand to know! If you don't tell me I'll-"

"All I can tell you is she's never returning," Kano said looking over his shoulder at the carpet in his room. "I can only say that." Seiya felt her heart break and she pushed Kano across the room. Before he could do anything, Seiya took him to the ground with her hands and began to step on his throat. Kano almost couldn't breath, he was trying to remove her foot off his throat before he died.

"Stop," Kano managed to choke out, finally some air getting the lungs the thing they needed more than anything. "Please. Nothing is gained by fighting." Seiya released her foot off Kano's throat and looked at the man before her a little shocked at what she thought she had heard him say. Kano chocked more allowing more air to be taken in by his lungs before continuing the fight.

"Nani?" Seiya asked looking at Kano who sat up a little. She had heard those words before but only from her Odango never everyone else. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing," Kano said closing his eyes. "It's not important...everything seems meaningless. Destiny...mostly destiny. I wish I could kill destiny." Seiya didn't know how to respond to this, she just ignored it. She stepped on his throat again. Kano attempted to take Seiya's foot off his throat, he swear he was going to be a goner soon if this would continue.

"I'm going to kill you," Seiya said putting her foot harder on the Kano again. Her eyes began to tear up. "She didn't deserve pain...she was an innocent girl I had met long ago. My heart ached for her. Why, why go and hurt her?"

Kano felt his heart break at Seiya's words. Her heart ached for him? Suddenly, he felt the pain of his throat being stepped on again. "Seiya...stop," he chocked out. Seiya stopped and backed away from the man shocked. She stood in the middle of the room looking at Kano as he took in more air to his lungs which deserved it.

"You know my name," Seiya said confused. "Tell me, where did you learn my name." Suddenly, Kano stood up and walked over to Seiya. He had been on the ground too long, his legs had become numb but he got over to Seiya. Kano took Seiya into his embrace, she was going to tell Kano to let go of her when he turned into Usagi. "What the hell?" Suddenly, there stood Usagi.

"Seiya," Usagi said with tears streaming down her face. "Seiya." Seiya was shocked but hugged her Odango back and cried into her hair. She had just hurt her Odango, but hell, she didn't know.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that the man here was you, Odango" Seiya said. "I would never, ever hurt you! Ever! Never ever! You're too innocent to hurt. Can you please let me know why are you disguised as a man? And why are you living all alone?" Seiya looked into Usagi's eyes.

"My life sucked," Usagi said crying and staring at the floor. "Mamoru cheated on me with some skank and it seems as if the inner senshi didn't appreciate me anymore. So, I disguised myself as a man and this is what my life has become." Usagi looked around the room and saw everything that had happened over the last three years then back to Seiya. Usagi started walking to the kitchen.

"Odango, they're worried sick about you," Seiya said as she followed Usagi into the kitchen. "You have to tell them you're okay, that you're not dead. They're worried sick about you."

"I can't," Usagi said turning her full attention to Seiya. "I can't do that, Seiya." Seiya was confused but hugged Usagi again. Seiya didn't understand why she couldn't simply tell her own friends that she was safe and hadn't died as they thought or disappeared without a trace. "I still watch over them."

"So that was you in the Parlor?" Seiya asked. "I knew I felt something weird while I was there."

"I'm guessing you don't want to see me anymone, ne?" Usagi asked while looking out a window in the kitchen. Seiya leaned on the counter and laughed, she got up and walked near Usagi.

"Odango," Seiya said wrapping her arms around Usagi's waist. "I've missed you since we left four years ago. When I got home, I didn't know if I would ever see you again. I know you said you expected us to come again but life had become too busy, gomen. Demo, you really are okay. You need to tell the others."

"Please don't," Usagi begged. "I only want you to know, for the time being." Seiya understood and hugged her again suddenly, she turned back in Kano. "You will come to see me then, ne?" Seiya nodded, she didn't care how she would or where she would see her Odango.

Seiya smirked at Kano. "Of course, of course I'll come and see you. Daijobu." Kano hugged Seiya, at least he had someone from his previous life here. Seiya felt Kano squeeze the life out of her, but all she did was smirk.

"So, your name is Kano Amo?" Seiya asked as they released from the hug. "I mean, in this form anyway." Seiya got a glass of water.

"How did you know that?" Kano asked a little shocked. Seiya laughed. "Nani?"

"It's on your front door, Odango," Seiya said pointing towards the door. "I saw it earlier."

"Oops, yeah," Kano said scratching the back of his head. Seiya just laughed but then got serious. She put her cup into the sink and saw it looks as if it was starting to rain out. She personally didn't care though and looked back at Kano.

"Do you ever plan to see the senshi again?" Seiya asked curiously. Kano couldn't abandoned them completely, he was the leader after all.

"No, maybe someday when I feel ready. I'll tell them, but not now." Kano hit the kitchen table hard. "I am truly alone." Seiya hugged Kano who seemed suprise by her action. Kano turned back to face, Seiya who looked up with him and snuggled into his chest. Kano found his arms going around Seiya and pulling her into a deeper hug.

"No you aren't," Seiya said looking at Kano. "You have me back. That's one down, ne?" Kano smirked at Seiya.

"Arigato, Seiya."

"You're welcome." She said with a huge smile on her face. Seiya wanted to talk to Kano and ask what he had been up to. "Is it okay if I stay here with you for awhile, Odango? I haven't talked to you before now." Kano nodded and made tea for him and Seiya.

Seiya was sitting on a couch in living room. "Oh, Odango," Seiya muttered. "I'm glad you're okay." Kano then came out with the tea and sat in the chair next to the couch. He held the cup of the tea and looked into it. "Gomen about earlier, Odango."

"It's okay, Seiya," Kano said with a little smile looking at her. "It's just like I said, my life sucked." Seiya set the tea down and walked over to the chair and bent down to the ground.

"Shh," Seiya said rubbing his cheek. "You're doing what you think is right. To me, that's all that matters." Seiya put her head on his lap and Kano blushed.

"Sei-Seiya," Kano said stumbling over his word. "What are you doing?" Seiya looked up and giggled.

"You still didn't figure it out did you, Odango?" Seiya asked curiously as Kano just looked at her. "What I said on the rooftop the day I left Earth last time." Kano shook his head and settled the cup down. "When I said I'd never forget you, I was saying I loved you."

"You loved me?" Kano asked Seiya. "Seiya, I didn't know. Gomen."

"I still love you, Odango," Seiya admitted. "I was shocked when we came back and was told that you had vanished. I want to be around you as much as I can, I will visit you."

"I...I..." Kano was almost speechless. "You were worried about me?" Seiya nodded. "And Seiya." Seiya looked up into Kano's eyes. "I love you too." Seiya was almost speechless and threw herself at Kano tipping the chair over.

AN: I came back and changed some of this chapter, I extended it :) Hope new readers enjoy! R&R!


	3. Seiya's Romance? People Are Shocked!

Chapter 3-Seiya's romance? People are shocked.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Sailor Moon what-so-ever.

Weeks passed, Seiya had been spending all of her time with Kano. Seiya would brag about the new boyfriend she had to Taiki and Yaten who seemed happy for her. It was a late Sunday afternoon, Seiya was sitting in a small café. Kano was drinking tea same as Seiya.

"Do Taiki and Yaten suspect I'm Usagi?" Kano whispered. Seiya hadn't expected a question like that and she giggled. "Nani?"

"No," Seiya said. "Since some star seeds can compare in brightness it can be hard to tell if someone got injured. Like say if Yaten and I shared the same brightness, Taiki might be able to tell who was hurt or if one of us died." Kano didn't understand but nodded. Seiya grabbed his hand and rubbed it making Kano blush.

"I'm happy to be back with you, Odango," Seiya whispered lowly. "I was just curious, what is that pen I found in your room?" Seiya had told Kano about the little break it. Kano first took it seriously but Seiya explained it on how she was scared for his safety.

"Was it a small pink pen?" Kano asked. Seiya nodded, Kano dug around in his pockets with his free hand for a moment. He pulled out some money, a ripped piece of paper and then a pen. "This one?"

"Yeah," Seiya said. "What is it? I mean, I know it's a pen but I'm guessing a special one." Kano nodded as the pen twinkled in the sunlight. Suddenly, before Kano could tell Seiya about the pen, two girls appeared at the table. One was Yaten the other Taiki. "Oh, hey there guys."

"Oi, Seiya," Yaten said sitting beside Seiya. "Who's your friend here?" Seiya realized she hadn't told them a lot of what Kano looked like. She didn't want Taiki or Yaten to suspect he was Usagi either, so she kept the information to a minimum. She just let out a sigh. "Seiya?"

"Gomen," Seiya said. "Kore wa Kano. The one I've told you guys about." Kano shook Yaten's hand first.

"Hajimemashite," Kano told them both. (AN: This means nice to meet you).

"Watashi wa Yaten," Yaten said. "Sorehadesu Taiki. So, you're Kano?" (Sorehadesu means that's).

"Konichiwa," Taiki said shaking Kano's hand. "Seiya says so much about you. You must be her boyfriend, keeping her out so much!" Yaten and Taiki shared a laugh while Seiya was blushing.

"Nice to meet you too," Kano said. "Seiya's mentioned you two before." Mentioned? He knew them from four years. Sadly they couldn't know that, Seiya saw that Kano was thinking deeply which was very rare.

"So, how did you guys find me?" Seiya asked curiously changing the topic of the conversation. "I had left earlier, but I didn't say where I was going."

"We know that, baka," Yaten said punching Seiya's arm playfully. "We just came to where you hang out the most now." Suddenly, Seiya and Kano got up. Kano didn't feel too comfortable talking to them yet, Seiya only followed what Kano did.

"Sore ja," Seiya said to Taiki and Yaten as they saw Kano and Seiya leave.

"That was odd," Yaten told Taiki who nodded in agreement. What the hell was with that man?

Kano put the key into the car unlocking it and the two got in the car. "That was close," he said as he started the car. "What if they had found out that I'm Usagi?" Seiya touched Kano's shoulder making him look at her.

"I would've protected you," Seiya said with a smile on her face. "It's okay, Odango. I'm here, I love you. You know that, ne?"

"Of course, Seiya," Kano said putting his foot on the gas. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You didn't know four years ago," Seiya said with a giggle. Kano smiled at Seiya and looked back at the road in front of him. "Where are we going?"

"Out for lunch," Kano said with a smile while his hands gripped on the wheel. "I will gladly buy it for you." Seiya smirked.

"Ashiteru Odango," Seiya said looking ahead at the road. Seiya loved Kano because he was Usagi, she hoped that one day Kano would reveal the secret to his senshi and they would forgive him. She was leaning against the window looking out at the passing scenery.

"Ashiteru Seiya," Kano said. Seiya looked at Kano with a big smile on her face.

%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%

"Seiya's got a boyfriend?" Makoto asked chocking on her soda in Crown's Parlor. "I thought she liked Usagi. How did she get over her so quickly?"

"Yes, apparently it looks as if they're dating," Yaten said and shrugged at Makoto's question. "We don't really know what the deal is with them. It's like they're holding some kind of secret." Taiki grabbed Yatens shoulder and shook her head looking back at the inner senshi.

"Yaten, we know nothing on Kano," Taiki said. "If they have a secret, we let them have it. We have no right to go inside their lives and interrupt their happiness." Taiki said looking down at her strawberry cake as it arrived. "Arigato." She picked up her fork and started eating it. "God, I missed starwberry shortcake!" The others laughed at Taiki. Minako clutched her hands near her chest as hearts appeared in her eyes.

"I want to meet this boy," Minako said making the mental image of a man in a orange tuxedo handing her a flower. "He sounds-"

"Anyway," Taiki said not wanting to see hear Minako's little love chat she was thinking about starting. "We should try to get to know him a little more. He might be nice. Nee, Yaten, let's go right now. I bet they're not busy anyway." Taiki and Yaten got up and walked out into the streets. The inners just looked at each other and sighed.

"I wish Usagi was here," Rei said to the others. Tears were building up in Rei's eyes, Makoto patted her on the back as Rei looked at her friend. "Should we talk to the Outer's about this Kano guy?" The others looked at Rei with questioning faces.

"Rei might be right," Ami said rubbing her chin for a second. "After all they are quite powerful."

"Nani?" said the three other girls.

"I'm just saying since Hotaru can sense evil," said Ami, "maybe she's had a prediction about him. Come on, we're going to go see them right now." Ami got up grabbing her bag, the three other inners followed her. "We can talk to Taiki and Yaten about this later!"

~x~x~x~x ~x~x~x~x ~x~x~x~x ~x~x~x~x ~x~x~x~x ~x~x~x~x

"Here," said a waiter at the restaurant. "A fresh hamburger." Seiya always had a weakness for hamburgers when she had been on Earth before. "I don't get why such a pretty girl like you would want to eat such as calorie filled thing."

"Shut up," Seiya said sticking her tongue out at the man. "I can eat whatever the hell I want, can't I?" Seiya got up to punch the waiter who had fallen to the floor but Kano stopped her. People were starring. The waiter got up with a scared face and ran away back into the kitchen. "What a idiot, does it matter what I eat?"

"No," Kano said. "I eat bad all the time. As you know, my stomach is an endless pit." Seiya just laughed behind her hand. "Nani?"

"It's funny because it's true," Seiya said still chuckling. Kano gave her a funny little glare and she just laughed harder. "I can't take you seriously, Odango." Kano just giggled at the same time.

"So," Seiya said suddenly getting serious holding her burger. "Earlier, you never did tell me what the pen was for?" Kano's face stiffened and he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"The pen is a disguising pen I first got," said Kano. "It made me a disgrace." Kano started crying as Seiya stared at him from the other side of the table. Seiya got up and picked him up, for a "man" he wasn't that heavy. Seiya took the keys out of Kano's pocket and opened the door while hearing a little "click" sound. The two got in and Seiya closed the door. She was on the drivers side, not wanting Kano to drive while crying.

"Odango," Seiya started still using the name she had used for Usagi, but Kano didn't mind. "You will and will never be a disgrace." Kano's face was on the dashboard as his eyes opened looking at Seiya all she did was smile at him and rubbed his cheek. Kano got up and kissed Seiya's cheek making her blush.

X^X^X^X^X^X X^X^X^X^X^X X^X^X^X^X^X

"Kano?" Michiru asked. "Hotaru, have you felt any evil waves lately?" Hotaru sat on a couch besides Setsuna. The inners and outers had gathered together to talk about it.

"No, Michiru-mama," Hotaru said. "All is calm and perfect at the moment."

"Why do you think Seiya's boyfriend is evil or something?" asked Haruka sitting besides Michiru. "I've have felt nothing." Michiru pulled out her Neptune mirror.

"I will say I've felt someone a little odd," Michiru said. "There has been a two women standing in my mirror. Demo, I can't see their faces and they're holding a girl prisoner. It looks like Usagi-san." Haruka was shocked that Michiru wouldn't tell her or the rest of the outers.

"When did this happen?" asked Haraku looking at the mirror to see if anything appeared. Suddenly a flash of a tall woman and small woman were laughing and a crying Usagi, her face was clear.

"Is that where Usagi-chan is?" Ami asked looking in the mirror. "Usagi-chan!" Suddenly, the two women looked at her.

"Her real self is closer than you think," said one women with a high voice. "You are all just slow."

"Once the mask is revealed, she is ours for the taking," said the other smaller girl. "Sailor Moon will die a slow and painful death and you may just get to see it! What an event, ne?" the smaller girl looked at the taller girl and laughed and the image vanished.

"Mask?" Ami asked. "What did she mean by mask? Do they have hold of Usagi?"

"Mask revealed," Hotaru muttered. "A mask will be revealed and show all."

"Hotaru, what are you talking about?" Haruka asked.

"The mask," said Hotaru again. "He'll reveal it." Hotaru looked around the room worried. "Princess. We'll find you." Suddenly, Hotaru fainted.

"I think you guys should go," said Setsuna picking Hotaru up. "I have a horrible feeling." Haruka and Mirchru led the other girls out.

"You'll tell us if something happens, right, Haruka?" asked Makoto a little worried. Haraku nodded. "Thank you."

"So, you will keep us posted then?" Minako and Ami asked in union. Michiru nodded with Haruka.

"Thank you," Rei said with a smile. "We'll go searching and tell Seiya, Taiki and Yaten." The outers weren't on as bad terms with the lights but still felt a little uneasy with them.

Seiya was at Kano's house now looking at the pen. "So this pen made you Kano?" Seiya asked. She had never seen it the last time on Earth, had her Odango lost it and then found it when she had left Earth?

"Yes," said Kano. "It made me Kano Amo. I'm ashamed of that damn thing, damn destiny, everything." Kano and Seiya were in Kano's bedroom. Kano was on the bed with Seiya.

"Odango, I told you," Seiya said touching his cheek. "I love you, and am not ashamed. You are perfect anyway you are." Kano looked at Seiya and she smirked. "You will always be Usagi in any form and I love you for you."

"Seiya," muttered Kano. The two fell on the bed wrapped in an embrace. "You love me any form?" Seiya nodded and the two were about to kiss when Seiya's cell rang. Seiya shot up with a sigh.

"Hello," Seiya said as Kano watched her. "Yaten? What's up?"

"Where are you?" Yaten asked calmly.

"Kano's," Seiya said. "Doushite?" Yaten sighed, she spent as much time as she had with Usagi, what was the connection between them?

"Can we come over and get to know him better," Yaten said. Seiya looked at Kano covering the phone with her hand.

"Nani?" whispered Kano seeing the worried face on Seiya's. "What's wrong?"

"Yaten is wondering if Taiki and her can come over," Seiya whispered. "It's okay, if you don't want to face any of them yet." Kano shook his head as his face became serious.

"I-I-I need to face them one time or another," said Kano being strong. "Tell them they can come over." Seiya was shocked and put the phone back up to her ear slowly.

"You guys can come over," said Seiya. "See you soon then. He lives on 576 Nabou lane. Ja, Yaten." Seiya hung up the phone. "Are you okay, Odango, with seeing them?"

"Yes," Kano replied. "I have to face them at sometime."

"Can you do something, to make them feel safe?" asked Seiya pleadingly. Kano looked at her a little confused. "Tell them you're Odango."

"What would that do?" Kano asked.

"It would let them know not to worry about you," Seiya told Kano rubbing his cheek. "Everyone's worried, trust me. Odango, when I got here, I thought you had gone missing or someone had taken you."

"You were worried about me?" Kano asked. "Am I worrying everyone right now? I'm ashamed."

"Odango," Seiya said as Kano sat up. "They felt your brightness. Or they think something close to it, if you told them then we could all help you. Remember the battle with Galaxia, we all said we were friends and that means friends share everything."

"But will they forgive me?" asked Kano. Seiya grabbed his hands and held them tightly. Kano looked at the smiling starlight.

"Of course," Seiya said lovingly. "They can keep a secret and they will definitely keep yours."

"USAGI-CHAN!" yelled Ami loudly in the park.

"USAGI!" yelled Makoto with her. "Where are you?" Suddenly, Yaten and Taiki ran past the park. She didn't pay any attention to them though.

"So, you're the princesses guardians?" whispered a voice. It sounded evil and wanting to kill.

"Who are you?" Ami asked back to back with Makoto. Suddenly, a women about the height of Minako appeared. She had green high heels a senshi fuku, but different. Her skirt was shorter and her chest showed and a yellow collor around her neck. She had tanned skin with seductive blue eyes and black hair.

"Wastashia wa Sailor Shooter," said the senshi. "I sense your Jupiter and Mercury, ne?" Mercury and Jupiter pulled out their henshi wands.

JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!

MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!

"I am Sailor Mercury, the genius senshi," said Mercury. "I won't forgive you for interrupting our search. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody." The evil senshi dodged the attack.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter said spinning. Shooter jumped in the air. "Maska! She dogded our attacks!"

"World Shaking!" said a voice. The two inners turned to see Saturn along with Uranus and Pluto. This time the evil senshi had been hit.

"You dare challenge me, Shooter?" asked the senshi. "You don't know what you're up against! Shooter Spinning Arrow!" Suddenly, arrows were aimed at Uranus, Pluto, Mercury and Jupiter.

"Silent Wall!" said Saturn blocking the attack. "I am Sailor Saturn! I can't forgive you for invading our planet!"

"What is a little girl in high boots going to do?" asked another girl appearing. She had a fuku on similar to Shooters but with black high heels and blue hair with red eyes and pale skin.

"Who are you?" Pluto demanded sticking her staff up in the other girls face.

"I am Sailor Dark," said the pale girl. "This is my sister, Sailor Shooter. We were born on the dark side of the solar system."

"Dark side?" muttered Jupiter. The two girls nodded giggling together as if they shared a brain.

"They used to be good senshi," Pluto then said. All of the senshi turned to Pluto. "I can see it in the past, their mother told them stories of the Moon Kingdom. She said all of the respective planets people were evil!"

"And it's true," said Sailor Dark. "You are all evil, in our eyes. We're good and your evil!"

"Nani?" Mercury asked. "We're not the ones attemtping of trapping innocent princesses. You want to trap our dear princess and lock her away."

"The mask will be revealed," said Sailor Dark. "Once it is, we'll find her. We just don't know what mask she's hiding under."

"We will be back," said Sailor Shooter. The two sisters disappeared and everyone detransformed.

"We must figure out what they're going to do to harm the princess, we must contact her somehow," said Setsuna. "We must find where she is."

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

Taiki and Yaten knocked on the door, revealing Kano who wore blue baggy pants and a black muscle t-shirt on. "We meet again," Yaten said to Kano. "Oi, Seiya."

"Oi," Seiya said with a smirk to Taiki and Yaten. Yaten had on a short black skirt with black high heels and white t-shirt with a necklace on, Taiki had a yellow tank top and blue shorts on. The two took off their shoes and sat on Kano's couch.

"Are you going to tell them?" Seiya whispered to Kano. Kano looked at Taiki and Yaten who were talking casually. He felt bad for not telling anyone except Seiya. Then he looked back at her.

"Yes," Kano said. "I can do it because you're here with me." Kano walked in and sat with Seiya on a separate couch across from Taiki and Yaten.

"So, Seiya says a lot about you when she's at home with us," Yaten started the conversation. "She says you're exactly like an old friend of ours." Kano knew who she meant by this his heart felt like it was going to break. Seiya saw this and rubbed his back a little.

"She's hardly ever home now," Taiki said with a chuckle. "Nee, but it's nice to see her happy. I can't remember the last time I saw her smile as much as she does now." Kano just smirked at them.

"So Kano, what do you enjoy doing for fun?" Yaten asked changing the subject off of Usagi.

"I enjoy reading manga and eating," said Kano as Seiya smirked at him, still the same Odango atama.

They talked for awhile, Kano and Seiya got up and went into the kitchen. "Odango," she whispered. "Do you think they'll be mad at you?"

"No," Kano said with a half eyed expression.

MEANWHILE...

"I feel a similar brightness from that man," said Yaten looking to make sure they weren't close enough to hear what she said to Taiki.

"I know," said Taiki. "It feels like Usagi-san's seed, ne?" Yaten nodded while Seiya and Kano came out. In the kitchen, Kano and Seiya were finally going to tell someone what had happened for the past three years. The two walked out of the kitchen and Taiki saw it looked as if Kano was crying.

"Yaten and Taiki," Seiya started feeling a lot of pain for Kano. "It's hard for us to say this but Kano isn't who he seems to be." Taiki and Yaten looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. They both asked each other with the same question that was with them on their faces what the hell was Seiya talking about?

"What do you mean?" Taiki asked a little confused. Seiya took Kano's hand and smiled at him with tears.

"Seiya, what's going on?" Yaten asked a little scared. Kano kissed Seiya and Taiki and Yaten saw Kano change into Usagi who looked down at the floor. "Usagi," Yaten managed to choke out. "Nani is this?"

"I can't explain," Usagi said looking up from the floor after she had released her kiss with Seiya. "All I will say is my life sucked."

Taiki felt her heart immediately break. "Usagi," she said. "Do the other know about this?"

Usagi shook her head. "I don't want them to know, not yet." Yaten actually started to cry, the fact she would tell them this. Someone who didn't like her in the past same with Taiki. "Seiya and you two are the only others who know."

"Odango told me awhile ago," Seiya said hugging the smaller women around her shoulder blades. "I didn't want to tell you guys."

"Seiya," Yaten wanted to start a rant but Seiya cut her off.

"Gomen," Seiya said.

"Do you two forgive me?" Usagi asked with tears in her eyes. Taiki and Yaten got off the couch and hug to say yes, Seiya joined in on the hug. "Thank you, thank you!" Usagi said turning back into Kano. Yaten

"You're welcome," Taiki said with a gentle smile. "We have seen stranger things, Usagi." Kano smiled at the three woman and took Seiya into a small hug and kissed her forehead. Taiki and Yaten were both crying at thinking how they could've thought she was dead.

"So how long has this been going on?" Yaten asked curiously, she was poking around for answers.

"For the last three years." Kano admitted looking at the floor.

Breaking the conversation, Yaten's phone rang. "Hello, what?" she asked sounding rude.


	4. Chap 4: We Meet Again! The Appearence

Chapter 4-Nice To Meet You! The Appearance Of An Old Friend.

"Hello, Yaten," Minako asked shocked by the other girls tone. "Where are you?" Taiki, Seiya and Kano looked at Yaten. "And maybe you should answer the phone more politely!" Yaten smirked on the other side of the phone

"We're at Kano's," said Yaten being honest. "We came over to get to know him better."

Makoto took the phone from Minako. "Yaten," she started. "We have some bad news. Two new enemies who are sisters are looking for Usagi-chan and plan to lock away our princess. If you find her, please protect her."

"I understand," Yaten said. "Anything else? Did the enemy saying anything? You know like saying they were going to abuse her or anything?" Yaten thought right away what a dumb question to ask.

"Yes, they said once the mask is revealed that Usagi's hiding under," Makoto said. "We don't know what they mean, do you know?" Kano could hear the conversation and mouthed "say no." Yaten could see how much Kano was pleading for her to say no.

"We don't know where she is," Yaten said simply. "I wish we knew so we could help." Seiya just giggled at Kano who looked confused. "Would you like to come over and meet Kano?"

Kano stiffened. "Calm down, Odango," Seiya whispered in a soothing tone. "It will be okay, Taiki and Yaten know now too. They can help you along with me."

"Great, see you soon," Yaten said clicking off the phone. "Well, it looks like you'll have some old friends come back." She said glancing at Kano with a wink. Kano smiled weakly.

"Odango," Seiya started seeing the very weak smile. "Look at it this way, you can start over with them. And maybe then you can tell them who are really are, you can't run away from them forever can you?" Kano looked to the ground and then back at Seiya who was smiling.

"I guess not," Kano said. "But I'm not telling them I'm Usagi, not yet." Seiya just nodded.

"Genki desu, Kano," Taiki said patting his shoulder. "Nee, Yaten lets start cooking." Seiya was about to follow them but Taiki put her hand up. "Seiya, you stay here. I don't trust you near a knife."

"Do I want to know?" asked Kano with a laugh.

"Before for the Princesses birthday Seiya here tried to cut the cake and almost dropped the knife on Yaten," said Taiki. "Almost killing her."

"It was an accident," Seiya said. "I didn't mean to drop the knife, it slipped." Taiki just rolled her eyes.

"Still not trusting you," said Taiki giggling. Yaten had gone into the kitchen and started cutting up apple pieces and Taiki took out a knife from the cupboard.

"What are you two making?" asked Kano walking in with Seiya. Taiki took out peanut butter from a cupboard.

"It's nothing special," Yaten said waving her hand. "Just apple with peanut butter on it. It's really tasty. We had it once for a snack back home." Yaten put some peanut butter on a piece for Kano to try. It was really good.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. "I'd think that would be your friends," Taiki said with a pleasant smile. "You have a chance to meet them all over again."

Kano smiled at Taiki, which had never happened before. "Arigato," said Kano answering the door. There stood Rei, Ami, Minako and Makoto. "Hello there, you must be Yaten, Seiya's and Taiki friends."

"Yes," Minako said. "I'm Minako, that's Ami, Rei and Makoto. You can call her Mako-chan though!" Minako shook Kano's hand, followed by Rei, Ami and Makoto. The girls sat down and looked around. The house was very average.

"Oi, minna," said Taiki from the kitchen. "We're just making a snack, don't worry."

"I'll help," Makoto offered as she entered the kitchen. Kano sat beside Ami. There was something about the man that seemed familiar. He had the same color hair as Usagi and the same eyes. Ami didn't think much more of it.

"I'm Kano as you know," Kano said smiling. "I guess Yaten and Taiki haven't said much about me."

"There is a lot more to him than you probably think," Taiki said setting the snack on the table. Everyone looked puzzled besides for Yaten and Seiya. Everyone made a mental note of this.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked Taiki. "I see him and just see a man."

"She means that you don't know him yet," Yaten said covering for Kano. Kano smiled at Yaten.

"So, Kano, do you have a job?" Ami asked. Kano looked at Ami and shook his head saying "yes."

"I work here at home," Kano said looking up in the air. " I just draw manga online. I'm currently planning one to make." Rei smiled, she remembered how Usagi had liked manga and had so much lying around her house. She missed her friend so much.

"Rei, are you okay?" asked Minako.

"Just thinking..." Rei said. Seiya was sitting next to Kano and hugged him tightly, knowing how hard this way for him. Yaten and Taiki looked at their fellow light and smiled.

"Taiki smiling?" Makoto asked. "Scary!" Taiki threw a pillow at Makoto. "It was a joke, Taiki. Maybe I shouldn't joke around with you. Touchy touchy Taiki!" Everyone giggled.

Ami took a bite of some apple with peanut butter on it. "This is good, did Seiya and Kano prepare it?" Ami asked.

"I'm not a very good cook," Seiya admitted. "I have other strengths. Plus, Yaten and Taiki don't trust me with a knife either." All the inners looked at the two lights.

"Don't ask," Yaten said. "Long story short I almost got killed because of her." Everyone giggled except Seiya of course. Ami finished off the rest of the apple along with Minako. Makoto and Rei giggled watching their friends eat it fast.

"So, Kano-san," Makoto started. "What are some of your hobbies?" Seiya and Kano hadn't thought of what to do about that. They never thought if would come up in a conversation. All Kano did is clear his throat.

"I spend time with Seiya here," he said. "I draw and enjoy looking at the moonlight. I actually have some sketches if you'd like to see." Makoto nodded, she was getting up to follow Kano but Kano put a hand to stop her. Some of his old things as Usagi had still been there and she couldn't let her see them. "I'll get them, don't worry and just stay here." Kano walked off shutting the bedroom door behind him, he felt bad for lying to his friend.

"He seems very secretive," Minako said. "But he is super nice. I wish I had a boyfriend to care for me like you do, Seiya." Minako glanced at Yaten after she said that.

"What was the tiny glance for?" Taiki whispered ever so lowly.

"I don't know," Yaten admitted. "But who knows what Minako thinks about." Taiki laughed, Kano then came out with his drawings. The book was a small book, not the average sketch book. He handed it to Makoto who flipped through it.

"These are beautiful," she told Kano. She looked at a drawn picture of a women sitting against a tree and you couldn't see her face and she had a lovely gown on with long hair and the moon shining high above the water with mountains behind lovely moon. The grass in the picture was beautiful, Makoto thought that the girl in te picture looked like Usagi.

"You are a excellent artist," Minako said. "Next time, can I be your model for a drawing? I took up modeling awhile back." Kano just smiled and nodded as he returned to sit next to Seiya.

Suddenly, Minako's cellphone rang. "Oi, Minako here," Minako said cheerfully.

"Minako, those two senshi are back," Haruka said. "Hurry, we're near the shopping district." Minako nodded.

"Hai!" she said closing the phone and looked over at Kano. "Kano, we must go please excuse us." Ami, Makoto and Rei followed Minako out the door leaving Taiki, Yaten, Seiya and Kano behind.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Yaten said nervously. "We better follow them." The three Lights stood up.

"Are you going to come?" Seiya asked Kano. Kano smiled and got off the couch, he ran to his room and got his brooch and shoved it in his pockets. Kano grabbed his keys and opened the car door. Taiki and Yaten were in the back of the car while Seiya was in the passenger seat as Kano drove.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"World Shaking!" Uranus shouted. 'Princess, where are you?' the thought crossed Uranus' mind. Sailor Dark stood in front of Uranus, Dark just giggled to herself.

"You only have one power?" Dark asked. "How sad! I thought the senshi of this planet would be more powerful." Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and Mars arrived.

"Look, Dark!" Shooter pointed to the inners. "We have more guests! Do you all want to die together and sacrifice your lives for your princess who doesn't even show up anymore? The princess that abandoned you all?" Uranus stood up as her space sword came into her hand.

"Don't talk about our princess that way," Uranus said. "She's a brave person, caring and loving!" Uranus charged at Shooter who jumped in the air and floated above them.

"Silent Grave Surprise!" Saturn yelled. All the senshi were there except Sailor Moon. "You will not harm our princess. We may not know where she is but wherever she is, we'll protect her in life and death. I will take you off the face of this planet if I need to by taking my own life."

"You wouldn't do such a thing," Dark said giggling. "You can't kill us!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

The three Starlights stood there as their attacks formed into one hitting Sailor Dark very hard. Her face was now scuffed and blood dripped down her cheeks. "Dark Spinning Tornado!" Suddenly, the tornado picked up the Starlights. A shock went threw the tornado, it felt like a electric shock through their bodies.

"Maker!" Mercury shouted as tears went down her cheeks, the Starlights fell to the ground. Mercury ran to Maker's side.

"Don't worry, Mercury," Maker said getting up. "We're not going down without a fight!"

"What do you two want?" Fighter asked stumbling as she got up. "You're disrupting peace on this planet!" Sailor Dark stuck up her hand and sent a shock wave threw Fighter's body.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto shouted.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus yelled.

"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune shouted. The three attacks formed into one and sent Shooter and Dark hitting into a building. Dark got up and shot another attack hitting Uranus and Neptune hard against each other.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Dark and Shooter combined there powers and sent it back towards Fighter, suddenly, Sailor Moon jumped out in front of Fighter to take the blow.

"I know I've been gone, but I can't let you hurt my friends!" Sailor Moon stood there. All of her senshi were on the ground.

"Maska," Mercury muttered. "It can't be."

Uranus wanted to ask the princess where she had been. "Protect the princess!" she shouted. Sailor Dark and Shooter shot their attacks.

"What do you want with our planet?" Sailor Moon asked behind her senshi.

"You of course and the silver crystal," Sailor Dark said. "We'll torture you until we receive it!" Suddenly, Sailor Shooter appeared in front of Sailor Moon. She sent a shock through Sailor Moon's body, making the moon princess scream.

"Leave her alone!" Fighter yelled kicking Sailor Shooter in the face. Before Shooter could get up, Healer and Maker yelled their attack phrases and shot the girl down.

"You wounded my sister," Dark said. "She's almost dead. We'll be back." Suddenly, the two sisters disappeared. Before Sailor Moon could answer any of her friends questions, she disappeared. She or now he, had returned home but in a very weak state.

"Do you know where she went, Fighter?" Mercury asked. Fighter shook her head closing her eyes, trying to look convincing.

"Gomen, I don't," said Fighter. "Maker and Healer, we'd better be off. Will we see guys later?"

"Sure," Jupiter said as they all detransformed. "We'll see you guys later."

"Bye," Haraku said. "See you later." The outers walked away and so did Seiya, Taiki and Yaten. They went back to Kano's. Kano was lying on the ground as Seiya, Taiki and Yaten rushed in.

"What's wrong with him?" Seiya asked nervously.

"He did get a shock sent through him," Yaten said. "But I think he'd be okay." Taiki checked Kano's pulse. "He's still alive, right?"

"Yes," Taiki said relieving Seiya's nervousness. "Just fainted. I'll take him to his room." Seiya shook her head and instead, she took Kano and placed him on his bed. She looked at his fainted form and rubbed his face with her hand.

"Odango, were you trying to protect me?" she whispered to his fainted form. "Is that why you transformed? You couldn't see me hurt." His chest just heaved up and down. Seiya gave him a kiss on the lips. "If you did, I appreciate it. I know you'd do anything for me and vice versa." Seiya fell asleep besides Kano holding his hand and her face near his.


	5. Princess Where Are You? The Real You

Chapter 5- Princess Where Are You? Your Real Face, Is Beautiful To See.

Kano woke up, his head was hurting. He looked around the room realizing he was at home. "I stumbled back here," he muttered. "I remember that." Suddenly the door opened, it revealed Yaten.

"You finally woke up," Yaten said with her arms crossed. "How are you feeling?" Kano looked over at his side and saw Seiya sleeping. Yaten saw Kano glancing at Seiya. "She's been sleeping since she carried you in your room."

"How long ago was that?" Kano asked getting up with the help from Yaten. Yaten cleared her throat and looked at the clock.

"It's only been three hours. It's only 5:30," Yaten told Kano. "She was worried about you. We all were." Kano was shocked to hear Yaten say this, Taiki and Yaten hated her years ago. Telling Seiya to stay away from him but now they were being very nice. "So, you weren't out that long."

Taiki entered the room with an ice pack. "Here, I suggest you put this on your head," she said. "You may have only got a shock but it seems that the enemy bruised you inside a little." Taiki looked at Seiya. "You know, I think you're one of the only people that Seiya would stay with when injured."

"Honto?" Kano asked. He had been starring at the floor and holding an ice pack to his head. Taiki nodded. "I...don't know what to say."

"Now, you wait till she wakes up," Taiki told Kano. "I'll bring you something to eat, come on, Yaten." Yaten was about to say something but Taiki dragged her out of the room closing the door behind them.

Kano turned his attention back towards Seiya. Her eyes were shut and she was lying on her belly. Her hand had been enlocked with Kano's earlier while he was sleeping, he found that out before Yaten came in. Seiya's chest was heaving and her eyes closed, Kano grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. He sat there, going to wait till she got up.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X.

"Where could Usagi-chan could gone off to?" Minako asked. The four girls were at Rei's temple trying to pin-point Usagi. "I mean she came and just left." Ami had a map settled out of the table still looking. They had crossed several places off they knew she wouldn't go to such as a bookstore.

"I wish we could just know where she was," Makoto said. "If someone knows she's Sailor Moon and they're holding her hostage and if she leaves they'll expose her secret. You know what I'll do? I'm going to beat the shit out of them."

"Mako-chan, genki desu," Ami told her friend. "I'm sure we'll find our princess. Just wherever she is, I hope she's being taken care of." Ami started crying, she wiped tears with a hankie she had in her book bag.

Rei got up and looked out the window with her friends. "Oh, Usagi-chan," Rei said. "Where are you?"

"Michi, can you find anything?" Haruka asked as they sat around the house as Mirchu was holding her Neptune mirror. "She must be in the city somewhere, especially if she showed up during a battle."

"I feel something," Setsuna said. "I feel the future changing." The three other outers looked at the time senshi. "I see the Neo Queen Serenity but not Neo King Endymion. The Queen has the moon symbol on her head with a star. Crystal Tokyo is changing."

"The princess has a new love?" Haruka asked rubbing her chin. "But who could it be? I remember before she vanished her and the prince separated. Maybe he knows something about her disappearance. I'm off!" Haraku got up and grabbed the keys to her motocycle.

"No, Haruka. I'm coming with you. So get your car keys," Setsuna said.

"Me too," Michiru said.

"Me three!" Hotaru said. Haruka put her keys to her motorcycle down and grabbed the car keys instead. "If he's working with those evil senshi, we'll see what he can tell us." The four outers got in Haruka's car and drove off.

"If you done anything Mamoru," Haruka said out loud. "If you're working with those two sisters to hurt our princess even more, you better get ready."

"What will become of the future now, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked scared. "We won't die, right?" Setsuna rubbed the little girls head and hugged her.

"We won't die," Setsuna assured her. Michiru looked in the back.

"Don't worry, Hotaru," Michiru said. "We're a family and a family can go through anything together, ne?"

"Hai!" Hotaru said suddenly cheering up. "Princess, we'll keep you safe wherever you are."

X^^^^^^^^^^^^^^X^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^X

"Shooter, hold on!" Dark cried to her sister lying on a bed of dark rose petals. "You can't die." Shooter's body was fading in out of existence. "We promised to find the Moonlight princess together, didn't we?"

"I will be with you in death, Dark," Shooter assured her touching her sister's shoulder. "Trust me, please, get revenge for me. I'll be in hell with mother. I also will lend you my power when I'm dead. You find that ba-baka princess and cut off her head."

"Shooter!" Dark cried watching her sister finally vanish. Her sister was gone, all that was left was the memories. Dark felt tears go down her face, the dark room she was surround in now meant nothing. Suddenly, a pain went through Dark's body. "Shooter's powers, I will burn out the frontier and outer planets and get that princess for myself!"

"Get her," Shooter's spirit whispered. "And kill her." Dark heard this and nodded.

"I will, my sister," said Dark as her fuku changed into a long black dress with a black pearl necklace and long white gloves with black high heels. "I will cut off the princesses head!"

Dark marched out of the room.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Kano had been sitting there for awhile when he suddenly saw Seiya's eyes open. "Odango, what happened?" Seiya remembered the events that had gone on earlier that day. The battle, the two sisters, Sailor Moon and all of the senshi. "Oh matte, now I remember."

"Seiya, are you okay?" Kano asked sounding worried. Seiya sat up, rubbing her head a little and gave him a smile just to assure him she was fine.

"Yes," she said rubbing her eyes. "I was watching over you and sort of feel asleep. So, did you henshi to try to save me?" Kano smiled and kissed Seiya on the lips before answering her question.

"Of course. I couldn't see you get hurt because you were trying to save me from those two monestrous sisters," Kano said. Seiya kissed Kano on the cheek. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a laughing Yaten. Her grin was large after laughing, she looked at Kano's face who was just confused and Seiya's that looked like she was going to get up and hurt her.

"Am I interrupting something?" Yaten asked giggling to herself. Seiya took one of the pillows from Kano's bed and threw it at Yaten. "Hey, violence is not a way to solve a problem is it Seiya? According to Kano, fighting is never the answer. Nee, Kano?"

"Throwing a pillow isn't violence," Seiya said sticking out her tongue. "It's all in the fun, Yaten." Yaten sighed and threw the pillow back at Seiya. Kano sat beside Seiya on the bed and he just laughed at the two. Taiki came in a separated the two handing a bowl of chicken noodle soup to Kano. It was a little hot, but it didn't matter. Kano was just really happy that some people from his previous form were here to help him. They hadn't been mad to his surprise, they had been happy that he was okay and not dead or hurt.

"Here," she said giving Kano the spoon for his soup. "It's a little hot, but don't worry. So, can we hear the story how you ended up as Kano?" Kano shot his head up from the bowl of soup and gulped a little. "Please, Usagi-san?" Seiya just watched a blinked, she hadn't even heard the full story. It had never occurred to her, and she didn't want to hurt her Odango by making him explain it.

"I guess I can't keep it a secret forever, ne?" Kano asked looking at the women. The two other Lights shook their heads in union. Kano started telling them how Mamoru had cheated on him, he explained it as if he hadn't felt the same with the senshi and how his life had gone down hill.

"Gomen, Usagi-san," Taiki said feeling sorry for Kano as she saw tears stream down Kano's face making them red and puffy. Yaten gave Kano a tissue and he wiped his tears. Seiya felt her heart break after the story, what a weird way for the senshi to act. They hadn't seem to be ignoring Usagi from what she remembered. She pushed the thought to the back of her head.

"Arigato," Kano said dabbing the tears away. "I think I'll just relax right now." Taiki and Yaten got out of the chairs they had been sitting in for the last two hours and left Seiya and Kano. Kano was about to get in the bed when Seiya grabbed his shoulder. Kano turned to Seiya who had a goofy smile on her face as she looked up at Kano. Kano was taller than Usagi, he didn't understand why he hadn't been the same height but it really didn't matter. "Hai, Seiya?"

"Here," she said still with the goofy smile on her face. "Let me undress you. You look awfully tired and I don't want you to get hurt even more." Before Seiya could start, Kano turned into Usagi shocking Seiya a little as her smile grew wider.

^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^^!^!

The outers arrived at Mamoru's apartment. Haruka banged on the door repeatidly. "Open up, Mamoru!" she shouted. "Or I'll break this door down." Mamoru opened the door seeing a pissed Haruka along with the other outers.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously. Haruka lunged in the room and fell on top of Mamoru. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Mamoru pushed Haruka off him.

"Nothing," Haruka said incredibly pissed. "Where is our princess?" Mamoru got off the ground as did Haruka. "Tell me you ass, what did you do with her? Where are you hiding her?"

"I don't know where Usako is!" he said. "I swear. Don't you remember the day she disappeared? I was looking for her too." Michiru walked in gracefully and grabbed Haruka's arm seeing as Haruka was going to punch him.

"I don't remember that, Mamoru," Michiru said. "If I'm right, you went off with another women and left Usagi all by herself. You threw her away like trash, a man shouldn't do that."

"The future has changed Prince," Setsuna said. "You no longer rule with Neo Queen Serenity." Mamoru looked shocked but hell, he cheated on her with some skank and now him and that skank were going to be married soon.

"But I'm the Prince Of Earth," he pointed out. "You told me before I was going to rule."

"WITH Neo Queen Serenity," she said. "Your other half. Now that you two are finished are future is being reshaped. Even if our princess is missing, I can feel she has found a new love. She will marry this person. I don't know who they are yet."

"Stay out of Koneko-chan's life," Haruka told Mamoru. "She is going to rule with someone else, better than an ass like you though. You cheated on her and lost a beautiful girl because of your actions." Haruka slapped Mamoru on the face.

"Tori-chan chose me and we fell in love," he said rubbing his cheek. "And really, why would I know where Usako is? I haven't been Tuxedo Mask since Galaxia killed me." Hotaru pulled on Setsuna's jacket.

"Setsuna-mama," she started. "He wasn't there. We all were same with the Lights but he wasn't there, he has nothing to do with Usagi-san anymore."

"Now you four," Mamoru said as Tori entered the room from coming out of the bathroom. Haruka eyed the women, she had long black hair with green eyes and was skinny. She was wearing blue tank top with green short shorts.

"Mamoru," Tori said curiously. "Are these some friends of yours." Haruka slapped the women on the face. "What the hell was that for?" Haruka was going to strike the women again but Michiru grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"You'll never know, it's better if you don't," Haruka said as the outers began to walk away. "Remember what I said Mamoru, stay away." Mamoru went to get peroxide from the cabinet in the washroom to wash his lover's face.

^%^!^!^!^!^!^!^^!^!^!^!^

The four inners walked down the street. "Where is our Usagi-chan?" Rei asked sadly.

"We'll find her for sure," Makoto told Rei. "We know she's alive at least. She was at the battle earlier today."

"Nobody said finding her would be easy," Ami told the three inners. "I still wonder, what do those two sisters mean about a mask revealed."

"Maybe it's a tongue twister!" Minako said. "I, Aino, Minako, am correct aren't I?" The three other inners sweat dropped. "Nani?"

"I have never heard of that tongue twister before," Rei started. "Because it isn't one! The odds are Usagi is hiding somewhere. But wouldn't she tell us before heading off? She usually does."

"Maybe she wanted it to be a secret," Ami told Rei clutching her chest as if she was in pain. "Once we find her, we can talk to her."

^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^^!^!^!^!^

"Odango!" Seiya said lunging at the smaller woman almost knocking her over. This time, it was her ACTUAL Odango. She wasn't hiding behind a mask. Seiya rubbed her cheek and looked into her eyes for a second.

"Seiya," Usagi muttered hugging Seiya tightly. Seiya took Usagi's chin and put her lips to hers. Seiya held the back of her Odango's head and made her fall towards the bed deepening the kiss. The two were on the bed fully clothed. Seiya ran her hands up Usagi's back feeling her smooth skin. (AN: When she changes from Kano to Usagi and vice versa, Usagi still has the same clothes on she has men's clothing on).

"I love you, Odango," Seiya whispered in Usagi's ear. "We have to be quiet Taiki and Yaten are out there." Usagi giggled and kissed Seiya again. Usagi pushed Seiya's head and made the kiss very deep. Suddenly, Seiya took off Usagi's pants. Seiya looked at Usagi before her and snuggled up to her chest.

"Seiya," Usagi blushed while looking at Seiya. "I-I-I've never done it with a women. D-do-do I need to be more skilled? I mean, I don't know. I just don't want to mess up." Seiya laughed at Usagi's naiveness for a second and stroked Usagi's neck. "What? I don't get what's so funny?"

"No," she said cooing Usagi looking into her eyes. "Why would it be any different than having it with a guy, Odango? Here just relax. It will be okay. I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want me to do. I love you Odango, and always will. Now, I'll make you relaxed." Usagi looked at Seiya with heavy eyes and nodded; she just let Seiya lead. Seiya sat up on the bed and patted a space for Usagi to sit there. Usagi sat there nervously and wrapped her arms around Seiya's neck. "You'll be okay, Odango. You're in my arms now." Seiya closed the small gap that had been between her and Usagi. Seiya's hips were now touching Usagi's.

"I know I'm safe," Usagi replied. Seiya kissed her on the cheek and removed the shirt she had on making Usagi smile. Usagi took Seiya on the bed and started to remove her clothing, Seiya had on a blue tank top and blue skinny jeans, Usagi found herself unbuttoning Seiya's shirt which fell of and then slid her pants of. All that was left was Seiya's red bra which she removed it letting Usagi look at her, Usagi put her hands up on Seiya's hips and took her near herself. She looked at Seiya's body. Seiya only smiled at her. Soon the two were almost completly naked in each others arms. Seiya saw Usagi staring at her chest. Seiya took Usagi's hands and placed them on her breasts.

Usagi heated up in a blush, she was scared she was doing something wrong. Seiya just smiled at her and made her hands squeeze her breasts. "Oh, Seiya." Usagi moaned a little. Seiya was very warm and to be honest, Usagi didn't mind what she was doing with her hands at the moment. Seiya let go of her Odango's hands. "Seiya, how much do you love me?"

"More than you'll ever know," Seiya said kissing Usagi. "Are you nervous, Odango?" Seiya asked seeing Usagi blushing a little. (AN: In the manga, Seiya stayed a female but only dressed up as a male. She fell in love with Usagi and in the anime did the same. She was still a girl, indicating Seiya is a lesbian).

"Just a little," she admitted. Seiya giggled again and was on top of her Odango. Seiya rubbed the sides of Usagi's curves on her belly as Usagi wrapped Seiya in a warm embrace. Seiya went slow for her Odango and started rubbing her face.

"Do you like the feeling, Odango? Being with another woman like this?" Seiya asked with her eyes closed. Usagi felt with Seiya, she had felt comfortable with her too when she was a man also. Usagi looked at Seiya for a second before answering.

"Hai, I feel safer with you," she replied to Seiya quietly giving her a kiss on the cheek. Seiya moved up Usagi's body and looked in her eyes. She and Usagi remembered Yaten and Taiki were out in the kitchen or living room. Seiya was taking Usagi's response as a way she could speed a little in their make out session. She just wanted to ask her precious Odango.

"Do you want me to speed up?" she asked Usagi looking in Usagi's eyes as Seiya held both of her hands; she looked down at her. Usagi looked to the floor for a second and back at Seiya before she said anything, she smiled at Seiya once returning her gaze to Seiya's eyes.

"Please do," she replied. Seiya smiled and kissed Usagi on the lips. Seiya fell beside Usagi on the bed then wrapped her legs with Usagi's and faced her. Seiya rubbed Usagi's legs and eventually reached her stomach. She gave it a little kiss. She pushed Usagi's head against her lips.

Usagi had never felt this way before, she almost felt excited to be doing this. She had always viewed Seiya as just a friend the last time while on Earth because she was with Mamoru. Now, Usagi wanted to take a try at what Seiya had been doing. So, she took her hands and put them around Seiya's back and deepened the kiss. After, about two minutes she needed to catch her breath. The two were lying on the top of the bed completly naked. Seiya looked at Usagi and put her hands near her ass and pinched it. "Pinchy pinchy," Seiya said with a tiny giggle. Usagi felt a shiver go up her spine, but not a bad one she had to admit she liked this.

Usagi made the next move and put her hands below Seiya's ribs which suprised the black haired girl. She pulled her closer to her as their chests touched. Seiya ran her fingers along Usagi's face. "You are beautiful, Odango. You know that right?"

"You're gorgerous, Seiya," Usagi said rubbing Seiya's back while rubbing her face. "Seiya, sorry to ask but how did you know you were...uh...?" Usagi's face was heating up a huge blush as Seiya giggled at her knowing what she was asking.

"A lesbian?" Seiya asked saying it like it was a daily thing to say. Usagi nodded as Seiya held her closer to her if that was possible and kissed Usagi on the lips and rubbed her back. This actually made Usagi moan a little bring a smile to Seiya's face.

"H-hai," Usagi responded after the kiss and touching Seiya's pounding heart. Seiya giggled and placed her hand on top of Usagi's. Seiya rubbed the curve of Usagi's body giving Usagi goosebumps.

"I don't know. I just discovered I liked girls instead of boys," Seiya replied looking Usagi in the eyes. "I guess since you were Kano quite awhile, you've become attracted to women?" Usagi looked at Seiya and shook her head. "Well, well then what's the reason?" Seiya ran her fingers down Usagi's legs and back up to her lips and kissed her.

"Because I've been with you so long. Plus, you're more delicate with me." Seiya smiled at her Odango and rubbed her face bring her into another kiss. "I had done it with Mamoru before and he was rough, you make sex seem soft." Seiya only smiled.

"Arigato," was all she said and she sat up with Usagi. Seiya was under the blankets with Usagi, Usagi moved her hands towards where the blanket was covering Seiya's chest. Seiya saw this action. "Odango," she said grabbing her hands. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"But I do, Seiya," Usagi admitted as Seiya let go of her hands. "I want to." Seiya let go of Usagi's hands and Usagi continued her action and peeled off the blanket off of Seiya looking at her body. Usagi felt Seiya's body and went to her chest and touched her breasts making Seiya blush. Suddenly, there was a noise.

It was Yaten standing in the door with wide eyes. "AH! SEIYA AND USAGI! GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN!" Taiki came up to Yaten who blushed furiously, it looked as if her eye were going to come out of head.

"What was happening there?" Taiki asked Yaten curiously. Yaten poked her two index fingers together. "They were...oh. You have very bad timing for that type of stuff don't you? Well, next time maybe you should knock." A moment later, the door opened revealing Usagi and Seiya. Seiya was dressed but her hair was ruffled and Usagi's odango's looked a little funny and she was still dressed in Kano's clothing. A baggy black t-shirt and baggy blue pants that were held up by a belt.

"Next time, lock the door," Yaten advised. "Now I was going to say, Minako called wondering if you wanted go up to her house for a visit. It's apparently Makoto's birthday."

Seiya saw Usagi breathing crazy like she was in labor. "Calm down, Odango. Yaten here should've knocked first. Unlike her, I have a lover." Yaten the jumped on Seiya pulling her hair. Seiya got free and jumped on Yaten, they rolled on the floor like third graders.

"Wow, how often do they fight?" Usagi asked Taiki turning back into Kano. The light could blind someone if you didn't close your eyes. Taiki only knew Usagi had changed because of her voice becoming deeper.

"Back home, a lot," Taiki said with a giggle. "Now, children." Taiki walked over and picked Seiya and Yaten up by their ears. "Say sorry to each other."

"Sorry," they both said grunting through their clenched teeth. "So what do you say, Kano-san?" Taiki dropped Yaten and Seiya down by their ears.

"Ouch, couldn't you let us down on our feet?" Seiya asked rubbing her butt. "God, Taiki. What's wrong with you?" Taiki looked back at Seiya with a smart-ass smile on his face. "What does that smile mean?"

"Do you think you and Yaten could stop fighting?" Taiki then asked smartly. Seiya shut up and got up to stand by Kano with a smile. "Come on, don't worry. Nothing is going to happen."

"You don't know that," Kano told Taiki. Seiya placed a kiss on Kano's lips and made him blush furiously. His cheeks were at least three different shades of red. Taiki and Yaten just laughed.

"Don't worry, Odango," Seiya said hugging Kano. "You'll be okay, I assure you. So what do you think?" Kano looked at Taiki, to Yaten and back to Seiya.

"Okay," he said. "I guess I'll give it a shot." Taiki, Yaten and Seiya smiled at Kano. Taiki and Yaten picked up their jackets and were starting to leave.

"We'll see you and Seiya there. The parties at eight." Taiki said. "Yaten and I are heading home." Taiki waved as they were leaving. Seiya and Kano stood alone now.

"Odango, want to continue where we left off?" Seiya asked with a goofy smirk and walking up to Kano who smirked a goofy one similar to Seiya's. Kano picked up Seiya and took her in his room and locked the door, he sat on the bed with her. "Odango, I love you so much! I missed you." Seiya kissed Kano when suddenly, he turned into Usagi. Seiya's eyes had been close but they opened like quickly. Seiya took her Odango on the bed and kissed her on the lips, Usagi pulled the blankets over them.

"Nobody to disturb us now," Usagi told Seiya who grinned at her comment. Usagi and Seiya shared another kiss, Seiya took off Usagi's pants which were orginally Kano's. Seiya threw the pants across the room.

"I didn't know girls wore a man's boxers," Seiya said giggling looking at the black boxers Usagi had on. "But I guess everyone has their reasons." Usagi hugged Seiya pulling her into a warm embrace. The two sat up, Seiya sat on Usagi's lap with her hands wrapped around her neck. "Odango." Seiya had muttered and snuggled into her shoulder blade.

About a half an hour later...

"Ashiteru, Odango," Seiya said after their little make out session. They were both under the bed naked, Usagi had turned back into Kano. "I love you anyway you are." Kano kissed Seiya on the lips and then released.

"Ashiteru, Seiya," Kano said with a half eyed expression on his face and a smirk. The two fell asleep in each others embrace, Seiya's chin was on Kano's left shoulder blad and Kano's head sat on Seiya's head. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

AN: AW! Cute, I really want to hear what you guys have to say about my fanfic, leave a review for me! I really hope you like this story.


	6. Chap 6Mamoru Again Crack Open Drinks!

Chapter 6-Meeting Mamoru Again. Crack Open A Few Bottlesཀ

It was just past seven thirty, everyone was at Minako's house setting up for Makoto's party. Yaten was blowing up balloons while Taiki was putting candles in the cake. Yaten was almost out of breath. "Taiki...do...you...think...you...can...help...me...here?" she said stammering on every word. Ami laughed at Yaten and popped a balloon. "HEY!"

"I'm doing my own job," Taiki told Yaten from the kitchen. "I advise you continue blowing." Yaten sweat dropped and wanted to scream at Taiki. Minako came over to help Yaten.

"Sorry, Yaten," Ami said sticking her tongue out making Taiki laugh. "It was just one balloon."

"But I have blown up fifty balloons," Yaten told Ami. "Now, you made it forty nine." Ami scampered off into the kitchen to help Taiki with the candles and prepare dinner.

"I'll help you, Yaten silly," Minako said grabbing a green balloon. Rei was setting up decorations along with Mamoru. "Mamoru-san, aren't you excited to meet Seiya's boyfriend tonight?"

"Eh? I didn't know Seiya had a boyfriend," he said letting the decorations fall and left Rei who was red in the face. Mamoru seemed oblivious and walked over to her and Yaten.

"Yeah, his name is Kanoཀ" she said excitedly. "He's super nice and a good artist. But very secretive. I wonder if he's a spy for the government." Yaten's eye twitched, was it just her or did Minako seem to have a blond moment with her?

"A spy, really Minako?" Yaten asked. "Really?" Minako nodded like a five year old. "Kami, Minako. You seem to have a blond moment upon you." Minako then got angry.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" She screamed and spat in Yaten's face. Yaten took some of Minako's spit and rubbed it back on to its owners face. "Yatenཀ That's disgusting."

"So was spitting in my face," Yaten said with a lopsided smile. "That's what you get for putting the spit on my face first."

"Can you two shut up?" Rei asked. "For god sakesཀ" Yaten and Minako stuck their tongues out at Rei and then giggled together. "Hormones." she muttered under her breath as Mamoru once helped her fix the decorations again.

"So who's picking Makoto up?" Taiki asked curiously putting the candles away.

"She's walking," Rei told Taiki over her shoulder. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Haiཀ Haiཀ" Minako yelled letting the yellow balloon she had just start blowing up fly around the house and hitting Yaten in the back of the head. Minako didn't notice and opened the door revealing Seiya and Kano.

Seiya's hair was in the classic ponytail along with black skinny jeans, black flats and a white tank top. Kano had a jacket on with a green shirt on under it and baggy black jeans with black shoes on. "Konichiwa, minna," Seiya said holding onto Kano's arm tightly. Seiya then saw Mamoru. "Hello, Mamoru."

"Seiya, long time no see," Mamoru said. "The last time I saw you, weren't you a-"

"I'm just going to use the bathroom," Kano said smiling. "Where is it, Minako?" Minako pointed down the hallway, Kano was soon there and shut the door. Of course he didn't really have to go.

"A male?" Seiya whispered. "Why yes I was."

"So, your original form is a male and your fake one is a female?" Mamoru asked quietly knowing where Kano was. Seiya sweat dropped while everyone else laughed.

"You baka," Yaten said. "We ARE girls. Our male disguises are nothing but a fake verison of us. Sure we can be male if we want, but let me see. 1, Since we aren't searching for Kaykuu, 2. We're no longer Three Lights and 3. This is our original forms. We're staying this way."

"Fine, pissy-baka," Mamoru muttered. Kano then came out and hugged Seiya. He saw Mamoru and almost lost his breath. Taiki and Yaten saw this as Kano almost fainted and helped Seiya help him from not falling on the ground. "Is he okay?"

"Hai," Kano answered for himself. "I just loose my breath at certain points, a rare medical condition. I'm Kano Amo, nice to meet you, uh?" Kano shook Mamoru's hand.

"Chiba Mamoru," Mamoru said. "You must be Seiya's boyfriend." Kano nodded and then stepped back from Mamoru. "Minako was right." Kano looked at him confused.

"About what?" Seiya asked curiously. Taiki winked at Seiya and Seiya knew that means she would tell her what happened.

"Nothing," Mamoru said brushing it off. There was a knock at the door, it was Makoto. Everyone opened the door at once.

"Ontajobiomedetogozaimsu, Mako-chanཀ" everyone said opening the door, Makoto entered just laughing at the group. Makoto wore a green tank top with blue jeans.

"Hello, minna," she said giggling still. All the presents were on a table in the living room. Yaten, Taiki, Seiya and Kano felt bad for not getting Makoto a gift. Taiki and Ami had prepared dinner. They made rice balls with sushi. Taiki had just started preparing the sushi when Ami had came in the kitchen earlier.

"Gomen, Makoto," Kano said. "We didn't have time to get a gift." Kano sat beside Seiya and was across from Mamoru. He hadn't talked to him all night besides for the greeting.

"You being here is a good enough present," Makoto said with a smile. "For you not knowing me well and all." Mamoru kept eyeing Kano, he seemed so familiar. His personality? How did he feel so comfortable around everyone? Mamoru pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and didn't bring it up again. To him, he just seemed like a normal man.

"Oh, about that," Kano said waving his hand. "Well, I thought it would've been a great way to get to know you all better." The group looked at each other with smiles.

"So, Kano," Mamoru started. "How long have you known Seiya?" Kano looked at Seiya, he couldn't say a long time.

"Awhile," Kano said with his eyes closed and shoving food in his mouth. He didn't want to talk to Mamoru. After, dinner Taiki and Ami brought the cake and everyone sang happy birthday. Makoto opened her presents and Minako then ran to her fridge.

"And for another present, beerཀ" she shouted sounding bubbly like usual.

"Since when does Minako drink?" Taiki whispered to Yaten as they sat in chairs near each other. Yaten shrugged. "I have a bad feeling about this." Minako handed everyone a beer bottle.

Everyone talked about their daily lives, Kano heard his old name Usagi mentioned. Seiya sat beside Kano on a separate couch. "Kano," Seiya whispered not want to say Odango because everyone else was there. "Don't worry."

"Alright," Kano whispered.

"Hey, everyone lets dance on the roofཀ" Minako shouted. Minako was a little drunk or a lot, she had about four beers. "Come on, Yatenཀ Dance with me."

Yaten had about the three. "Sure, Minakoཀ" Taiki hadn't finished her first drink for a good reason.

"I'm getting my camera out for blackmail the next time Yaten threatens meཀ" Seiya said like a little kid. Seiya took out her blackberry and recorded Yaten and Minako who were dancing on the table. Taiki got up and dragged Yaten and Minako with her as they told her to let them go.

"I might as well as take them both with me," Taiki said. "Seems as Minako doesn't want to let go of Yaten."

"Yeah, Yaten babeཀ" Minako said as they slid across the ground. "Oh, I see pretty colorsཀ I see purple, silver, pink, green and yellowཀ"

"Do you want to come with me, Ami-chan?" Taiki asked. "Clearly I'll need help while they're drunk." Ami nodded and got up.

"I'll lock up for Minako," Rei offered. Taiki nodded as Ami followed her and Yaten and Minako screaming of how much they wanted fruit cake. At the moment, they were both fruit cakes.

Soon, everyone left. Kano had only half a beer, he had never truly liked it. Kano had driven here with Seiya and she was in the passenger seat. "That was funny," Seiya said remembering Yaten dance on the table. "Yaten hardly ever drinks and seeing this over and over again equals too funnyཀ" Kano giggled, then his smile faded. "Odango, is that face about Mamoru?"

"Yes, I heard him ask if you were male," Kano said with a laugh. "What a baka. I wasn't happy to see him again, but it didn't bother me."

"I'm happy you went, Odango," Seiya said smiling at him. "It was very brave of you." Soon, Seiya and Kano arrived home. Seiya went in the bathroom brushed her teeth. "God, my teeth fell like fuzzy carpet. Too much sugar."

"Never too much sugarཀ" Kano said happily. He was sitting on the couch in boxers and a white pajama top. Seiya giggled and went in the bedroom and Kano followed turning off the light. Seiya had on a pink nightgown and Kano climbed in the bed with her.

"I love you, Odango," Seiya said facing him going up and down his chest and placing her hand on his heart. "You're warm."

"I love you, too," Kano said.

"Was it really hard seeing your friends for a second time again today?" Kano shook his head.

"No," he said. "It's getting easier each time, but only a little. I'm still a little uncomfortable with them."

"It's okay, Taiki and Yaten know," Seiya said hugging Kano in the bed. "They're helping you now, along with me." Seiya smiled, a least he was starting to feel more comfortable with his old friends. "I love you, so much, Odango."

"Good night, Seiya," Kano whispered, kissing her after on the lips. Seiya smiled after, and fell asleep along with Kano.

*IN ANOTHER PART OF TOKYO*

"I am almost done with preparations. Soon, I will be able to lure her to me and get that damn girl. All the stories mama told me long ago are true, I know it," the woman in a long black dress said. She had set up her room more like a throne room.

The women got up and went to a cupboard with knives. "Now, what knife to chose? My dear sister, if only you were here to help me pick the knife to cut the princesses throat. I will then take the silver crystal as mine and create a new world where all the humans will do my biding."

It was a new day, the morning sun came down onto Yaten's face. Yaten felt her head throb like crazy, what had she done last night? She remembered a party but not coming home. It then occurred to her she had drank last night. "Damn, how much did I drink?"

"Where am I?" said another voice. Yaten looked next to her to find a groggy Minako. "YATEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" Minako yelled.

"You're in my room," Yaten corrected. "And why are you here? The last thing I remember was being at your house." Suddenly, the door opened to reveal at smiling Taiki and Ami.

"Good afternoon, Yaten," Taiki said with a small giggle. "For someone who only had three drinks you got a big hung over." Yaten felt her head throb again. "I'm guessing it hurts, ne?" Yaten nodded and laid beside Minako again. Taiki had a red robe on and Ami had a pink one.

"What happened?" Minako asked. "I don't remember anything since last night."

"Shall I tell them, Taiki-san?" Ami asked the taller women who shook her head. Taiki took a chair that was in Yaten's room and opened the curtains. Yaten got a better look at herself, she was almost completely naked. She only had a bra on with her underwear.

"Let me start from when we got here," Taiki said sitting in the chair.

Flashback

"_Okay, here we are," Taiki said. "Home sweet home." Yaten looked at the apartment like it was new to her and so did Minako._

"_Where are we?" Minako asked Ami curiously. "Are we in Candy Land?" Ami's eye twitched._

"_No," she said not trying to get mad at her drunk friend. "You're at Taiki's home." Yaten hugged Taiki. The taller light pushed her friend off._

"_TAIKI!" Yaten moaned. "Wh-why did you push me away? We're BFFS!" Taiki sighed and led Minako and Yaten to Yaten's room. "Where are we?"_

"_This is called a bedroom," Ami said coming up near Taiki. "You and Minako are sleeping together in it." Minako and Yaten grabbed hands and giggled. Taiki shut the door. The two others sat on the couch and soon after, heard sex noises._

"_GO, MINAKO, GO!" Taiki heard Yaten scream._

"_Should we go to bed in try to ignore it?" Ami asked Taiki with a concerned look. Taiki shook her head and just looked at the door. "But why?"_

"_They're drunk," Taiki told Ami. "They'll get tired soon enough." It was past 10:30 and Minako and Yaten feel asleep near midnight. Taiki and Ami shared a bed together._

END OF FLASHBACK...

"You and Minako did it," Taiki finished the story. Yaten's face had been placed into the pillow screaming and Minako just looked at Yaten. Yaten turned over.

"Remind me," Yaten told Taiki. "What did I say again?" Taiki chuckled at the thought of telling her friend again what had happened. She cleared her throat and remembered the words clearly.

"GO, MINAKO, GO!" she shouted with Ami. The two giggled.

"What time is it?" Minako asked searching for a clock. Ami pointed to the clock beside her, it was 12:45 pm. "I...I..uh!"

"Nice sentence," Ami said giggling. "Taiki-san, should we leave this two alone with their thoughts?" Taiki nodded putting the chair back. Before the two could object, Yaten and Minako looked at each other.

"So, now what?" Minako muttered. "Did..did you like it?" Yaten had been starring at the sheets, they had become very interesting since Taiki left, her head shot up.

"Pardon?" she asked, she had heard the question clearly but just wanted to hear Minako speak again.

"I asked did you like it?" Minako repeated. Yaten blinked like a child and sighed and looked in Minako's eyes. _I can't lie, I did_ was the thought the picked at Yaten's mind.

"Hai," Yaten said with a sudden seductive smile. Minako's eyes widened and she placed a kiss on the silver headed girls face.

"I liked it too," she admitted. "I never considered liking...liking the same gender. But I guess it doesn't matter because I love you." Yaten blushed and poked her two index fingers together.

"I-I-I," Yaten stammered blushing more. "L-l-love y-you to-too." Minako smiled and kissed Yaten on the lips, got up and left. "Bye, Minako." Yaten fell in the bed wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Bye-bye guys!" Minako told Taiki with Ami. Minako and Ami left, Yaten then came out the room with a pink t-shirt on and sat on a couch across from Taiki. Her eyes were wide.

"What happened?" Taiki asked being noisy. "All I heard were tiny little voices from you and Minako." Yaten looked at her friend.

"I told her I liked it," Yaten admitted. Taiki giggled to herself. "Nani? What crawled up you and suddenly made you all happy like Seiya?"

"No, I just knew you two had some sort of feelings. Who knew it would come through from beer?" Yaten threw a pillow at Taiki who dodged it. "So, are you two dating then?"

"I don't know," Yaten said. "I'm going out for a walk."

"Okay, have fun!" Taiki giggled to herself when Yaten was gone. The truth had finally came out.

Seiya and Kano had just come home from lunch at Juko's Restaurant. Kano put in some tea for the both of them. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Seiya asked picking up the phone. "This is Seiya speaking. Oh, hi Taiki."

"Ah, Seiya," Taiki said in a chipper tone. "You should have heard it last night. Yaten and Minako did it." Seiya's jaw dropped, Kano rushed over and took the phone seeing that Seiya was speechless.

"Taiki?" Kano asked. Taiki was laughing super hard. "Get a hold of yourself, what happened?"

"Long story short," Taiki started. "The drunk Minako and Yaten did it last night! And they convinced their undying love for each other just a half an hour ago." Kano knew something had always gone on between Minako and Yaten. "Don't tell Yaten I told you or Seiya. She'll kill me if she does."

"Okay," Kano said laughing. "Bye." Kano put the phone back on its cradle and came up and snuggled Seiya on the couch.

"They did it," she finally stammered out as she looked at Kano.

"Yes," Kano said kissing Seiya on the lips. "But we beat them, didn't we?" Seiya laughed. She still had the video on her phone and wasn't going to take it off. The two sat down on the couch.

"Nee, Odango," Seiya said snuggling up on Kano's chest. "Do you think those evil sisters are going to leave you allow?"

Suddenly, the thought hit Kano. He had forgotten about Shooter and Dark, had they decided to leave Sailor Moon in peace? "I don't think so," Kano said. He got off the couch and looked at sun shining outside. "I don't think they're going to leave me alone until they get what they want. The silver crystal."

"What's the silver crystal?" Seiya asked coming up near Kano. She hadn't heard of it before.

"It was a crystal made from one my tears years ago," Kano started. "It was then part of my locket and it's my star seed I guess. If I give it to those sisters, I'll die." Seiya remembered Galaxia grabbing her Odango's star seed, it was in the shape of the flower with a crystal in the middle.

Seiya's smiled had turned into a lopsided frown. Seiya hugged Kano. "I won't allow them to have it, I will risk my life if it means protecting you."

"Thank you, Seiya." Kano kissed Seiya on the lips crying.


	7. Chapter 7The Outers

Chapter 7-The Outers.

The days went by without a word from Sailor Dark, everyone was living lovely lives. It was a Thursday afternoon. Taiki and Yaten had gone over to Kano's place for a little. Yaten was drinking tea, Taiki, Seiya and Usagi were playing cards.

Seiya had missed _this_ face, her loves real face. Not Kano's face, but she loved her if she was herself or Kano. They were the same person. "My 5 beats your 3, Taiki!" Usagi exclaimed. Seiya had told Usagi that was on Kinmoku, the game had normal playing cards and who ever had a higher number would win.

"Yay, good job, Odango!" Seiya said pecking Usagi's cheek. "You beat the genius Taiki! Taiki has been beat ladies and gentlemen!" Taiki stuck her tongue out at Seiya.

"It's not that hard to beat someone when it's chance," Yaten said as she watched the three play cards. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Yaten got up and looked out the door, it was Rei. "It's Rei, Usagi," Yaten whispered.

"She remembered where I lived?" Usagi said suddenly breathing fast, Taiki and Seiya looked at her worried. "How!" Seiya hugged her Odango and rubbed her face as if they were about to kiss.

"Seiya, I highly doubt now is the time to be doing that," Taiki whispered. Seiya stuck her tongue back out at Taiki who stood up and started to clean up things around the room.

"Come on, Odango," Seiya said leaving the cards on the table as Usagi went with her. "We'll be back soon, Taiki. Distract Rei for awhile." Taiki nodded still returning.

"Is anyone going to open this damn door?" Rei muttered to herself standing outside. Since Usagi had been gone. Rei took Luna into her own hands. Luna wanted to see this man and who he was. Yaten opened the door at Taiki continued her task of cleaning up. She then moved into the kitchen.

"Hello, Rei," Yaten said with a fake smile on her face. "Come on, come on in!" Rei came in and set down the basket on the table in the living room. "Why are you here? Not to sound rude. It's just weird that you remembered where Kano lived."

"Oh, that," Rei said with a smile. "Minako wrote it down. And good going with her the other day, Yaten." Yaten had a heated blush on her face and Taiki just laughed cleaning up the cards. "We're you guys playing cards?"

"No, I was drinking tea," Yaten replied. "Taiki, Seiya and Kano were playing cards." Rei then looked around the room. She hadn't noticed that Seiya or Kano weren't there.

"Where are they?" Rei asked Yaten curiously. "So, you didn't break in and they're here?" Taiki suddenly stopped collecting the cards.

"Of course," Yaten said. "They're here." Suddenly, a little cat came out of the basket surprising Yaten, her mood softening. "Hey there, Luna," she said stroking the kitties ears.

"Rei-chan, who is she?" Luna hissed looking up at the senshi of Mars. "I don't recognize this women, she might be threat."

"Luna, it's Yaten," Rei said giggling. Luna then softened as Yaten took her into her arms.

"Nee, I guess you remember now?" Yaten asked snuggling the little moon kitty. "Rei, why do you have Luna?" Rei closed the back top that Luna had jumped out of and looked at Yaten.

"I didn't want to give her up at a shelter," Rei said. "And it would be odd having a talking cat there, so, I took her into my own hands."

O-O-O-O-O-O In Kano's room O-O-O-O-O

"Calm down, Odango," Seiya whispered cooing the smaller woman on the bed. "It's just Rei, she won't kill you." She had attempted to calm Usagi down but it didn't help, she was sweating. She had even tried rocking her back and forth a little and still nothing.

"I don't want to go out there," Usagi insisted crying into Seiya's chest. "I can't, Seiya." Seiya's blue tank top was getting all wet. "I can't do it, Seiya. I can't." Seiya snuggled her Odango to calm her down.

"Odango," she started still snuggling her. "I'm here with you, I won't let a thing happen to you as long as I live. Do you think you feel comfortable enough with Rei to tell her who you are?" Usagi looked at Seiya in her blue eyes and shook her head.

"No, she'll make me marry Mamoru," Usagi said. "I don't want that, I want someone else to marry and love. Seiya, I love you, not Mamoru." Seiya rubbed Usagi's back a little evening out her breathing which had been ecstatic.

"I understand," Seiya said looking at Usagi. "It's okay, Odango. I don't like to see you sad. Now come on." Seiya stood up her with hand on the door knob while holding Usagi's hand. "I love you, Odango."

Usagi smiled turning back into Kano. "Thank you, Seiya." Kano kissed Seiya on the lips and they opened the door. Taiki, Yaten and Rei saw Seiya and Kano walk out.

"Hi, Kano," Rei said. "I brought a little friend for you to meet." Yaten handed Luna over to Kano and winked.

"Hello there, you little cutie!" Kano said rubbing her former cats chin. "And what would your name be? Moon? Crescent? Lunar? Luna?"

"How did you name her was Luna?" Rei asked Kano a tiny bit confused. Kano smiled and handed Luna to Rei.

"Yaten told me about Luna, a beautiful little kitty she had when she used to live here," Kano lied. "So what would you like?"

"I came over to introduce you to Luna and was wondering if you would like to come meet our other friends. Haraku-san, Mirchu-san, Hotaru-chan and Sestuna-san?" Kano stiffened, what if Haraku knew he was Usagi?

"Uh...uh," Kano started to talk. "I don't know...I'm busy today." Taiki, Yaten and Seiya looked at Kano with reassuring looks saying "it will be alright."

"I guess I'll tell them it's a no then?" Rei asked. Kano was having second thoughts and looked at Rei again.

"I'd love to come, what time is it?" Kano asked trying not to frown. Rei put a smile on her face.

"Tonight at five," Rei told Kano. Kano just nodded as Seiya stood beside him.

"Great to hear," Taiki said for Kano. "We'll be there." Rei smiled putting Luna back in the basket and heading off. Kano fell on the couch rubbing his head.

"Odango, it will be okay," Seiya assured him. "We're here with you." Kano looked up at Seiya, Yaten and Taiki who smiled.

"Yaten, Taiki, Seiya," Kano said standing up. "Thank you." The three looked at each other curiously then back to Kano.

"For what, Odango?" Seiya said rubbing his chin with her fingers.

"For giving me hope," he replied grabbing her hand. "Allowing me not to face them alone, being there for me and helping me with all of this."

"You're welcome," Taiki said. "I was surprised that you told us before your own senshi. We can let you and Seiya go alone tonight okay?"

"Okay and I couldn't tell them," Kano admitted. "They would force me to go back to Mamoru and they'll be mad when I eventually tell them."

"They wouldn't be mad," Seiya told Kano. "I know it, trust me."

"Thank you, Seiya," Kano said placing a kiss on Seiya's lips. Taiki and Yaten made kissy faces and Seiya just flipped them the bird as the kiss continued.

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

"So, we're meeting Seiya's boyfriend?" Haruka asked Rei adjusting her white tux as Mirchu worked on her make up in the same mirror. Hotaru had a cute little red dress on similar to a ballet dress with mini black high heels and Sestuna was dressed casually.

"Yes," Rei said.

"Rei-san," Setsuna said getting serious for a second. "Before the two of them arrive, I must tell you something. You must pass it onto the inners for me."

"H-hai," Rei replied.

"I haven't gotten a chance to tell them that the future is changing," Setsuna said. "I saw a vision the other day of Neo Queen Serenity with the king removed and another person there. Today, it became more clear. It was a women with raven red hair and a star on her forehead and a long flowing red dress, a light red dress. I could only see part of her dress though."

"What about Chibi-usa?" Hotaru asked, she hadn't heard about the other part. "Is she still alive, Setsuna-mama?"

"Yes," Setsuna told Hotaru. "But she looks different. She had black hair instead of pink and blue eyes but other than that she's the same."

"How is that possible?" Rei asked curiously. "Chibi-usa is Serenity's child along with Endymion."

"I don't know," Setsuna admitted. "It's possible that Chibi-usa exists through-out the Queen's existence and if she gains a new lover she'll only change."

"Honto?" Rei asked shocked.

"They're here!" Hotaru then yelled. She opened the door seeing Kano and Seiya. "Hi there, I'm Hotaru!" she said with a perky chipper in her tone.

"I'm Kano," Kano said shaking Hotaru's little hand. "Nice to meet you, Hotaru."

"This is Haruka-papa," Hotaru said pointing to Haraku. "That's Mirchiru-mama and Setsuna-mama!" The three other outers laughed along Rei.

"Nice to meet you," Haruka said shaking Kano's hand, then was Mirchiru and Sestuna. It was nice to see them, he had seen them at the battle but hadn't actually seen them up close. Haraku looked the same maybe a little taller, Mirchu's hair was a little longer, Sestuna looked the same and Hotaru was older but with the same length of hair. "Hello, Seiya."

"Hello, Haruka," Seiya said bowing politely. Seiya and Haraku had become friends after Haruka told Seiya to protect Usagi during the final battle with Galaxia.

"Come in," Setstuna said.

"Dinner is almost done," Mirchiru told Kano and Seiya as they entered the dining room. The dining room had red carpet and a long table and all the plates set. Dinner was soon set down.

"So," Mirchiru started the conversation. "Kano-san tell us about yourself?"

Kano told the outers about his new self. "Do you have a boyfriend, Haruka-san?" Kano asked dumbly.

"No, Mirchiru here is my lover," Haruka said smiling at Michiru. "We've been together quite awhile." Mirchu put more rice into her mouth and grabbed Haraku's hand.

"Aw, sweet!" Hotaru and Rei bugged them. The two older women smiled at Hotaru and just kept eating. Soon, it was time for desert. The outers had prepared some pudding with cherry jello.

"You and Seiya seem to have a great relationship," Setsuna told Seiya and Kano. "As if you've known each other for years. It's only been a couple of weeks, ne?"

"Hai," Kano said. "Demo, we love each other." Kano smiled.

"Seems like it's been years for you two," Rei repeated what Setsuna said. She had been quiet for awhile.

"I thought Seiya was a lesbian," Michiru whispered ever so lowly to Haruka so the others wouldn't hear.

"From what I known, she was," Haruka replied. "Let's not saying anything, my dear."

Soon, desert was done and Kano and Seiya walked home. The moon hung high in the sky. "So, how was that?" Kano asked Seiya for once as they continued to walk.

"Very nice," she giggled. "Don't I usually ask you that, Odango?" Kano shook his head as he placed one arm around her shoulders.

"I'm just asking because you were on bad terms with them before," Kano said reminding Seiya.

"That is true, I guess it was fine," Seiya said smiling. "What about you?" Kano smiled a reassuring smile at his lover.

"It was better than I thought," Kano said, "because you were there with me." Kano kissed Seiya as they headed back to Kano's. The two soon got home and saw Taiki and Yaten still there. "Why are you two still here?"

"That's a rude thing to say," Minako said. Kano hadn't noticed Minako who had come out of the kitchen who had been eating a sandwhich and snuggling up to Yaten. "Hey, Yaten baby." Yaten snuggled Minako hugging her affectionatly.

"Oh, Yaten and Minako," Seiya said noticing the state that Kano was in. "Want to see something interesting?" The two looked at each other confused at Seiya then showed them the video from the other night.

"GIVE ME THAT DAMN PHONE!" Yaten then yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down, my love," Minako said restraining Yaten. "We can go to my house." Minako was dragging Yaten out the door.

"I'll delete that thing later," Yaten said finally shutting the door.

"I'm off too," Taiki said. "We were staying here just to make sure you and Kano got home safe." she told Kano and Seiya.

"Arigato," the two said as Taiki left. Seiya got ready for bed and had a red t-shirt on and her panties and crawled into the bed. Kano put on the same pajamas he had on the night before and snuggled Seiya.

"You know how much I love you, Odango," Seiya said. "I honestly thought I could never be with a man but I am because you're my Odango. Do you accept me, Odango?" Seiya said putting her head on his chest.

"I accept you," Kano said kissing Seiya. "And I will be your lover as Usagi or Kano." This brought a smile to Seiya's face as she feel asleep on his chest.


	8. Chapter 8: 8

Chapter 8-A Bad Dream? The Morning Shall Be Your Fix.

"AHH!" Seiya screamed sitting up in the bed. She had sweat on her forehead and all on her body. Kano woke up and looked at Seiya sweating.

"Seiya, diajoubu ka?" Kano asked hugging Seiya who had tears streaming down her face.

"I had a bad dream," she told Kano breathing a little slower and leaning on Kano's shoulder. "You couldn't transform into Sailor Moon, Odango and the world crumbled around me killing me. I also died and heard you scream my name before I died. I didn't know what the hell it was."

"It's okay." Kano hugged Seiya.

"Can you still do it?" Seiya asked looking at Kano with a worried look. Kano looked at Seiya confused. "I mean, transform into Sailor Moon."

"Of course," he replied. "You saw me the other week at the battle." Seiya had almost forgotten about the battle, but still wanted her lover to prove it.

"Please, henshi," she said. Kano shrugged, got up and grabbed a box from under the bed. "Odango, what's that?" The box said "Usagi's belongings."

"A box from my old life," Kano said showing Seiya the box. She opened it and found the bear from the time they went on a date, a star locket that opened with a little mooning spinning inside playing a tune and in it and found the henshi locket.

"Here it is," Kano said. "Moon Eternal, Make Up!" Suddenly, after a bright light stood Sailor Moon with the big floppy fake wings, white boots and colourful skirt and brooch. "See, I can still transform." Seiya ran and hugged Sailor Moon.

"Thank god," she whispered to her Odango tears streaming down her face. "I thought...I thought the dream meant you couldn't anymore." Sailor Moon turned back into Kano in an instant.

"Don't let a dream give you silly ideas," Kano whispered seductively. Kano fell back on the bed with a giggling Seiya in his arms. "It's early in the morning, it's only eight. To fix your dream, I know a way."

Seiya smiled knowing what Kano was talking about. She placed a kiss on his lips as suddenly, Kano turned into Usagi. "Hello, Seiya," Usagi said with a funny smile on her face. Seiya placed her arms around Usagi's waist bring her closer to Seiya's body. "Finally, nobody to disturb us."

Seiya giggled a placed a kiss on Usagi's lips and ran her hands up her back. "You're right, Odango." Seiya undressed Usagi who didn't have a bra on, she only had Kano's top on moments ago. Seiya threw herself at Usagi and snuggled up to her feeling the warmth from her body spread to her. "You have no bra on, Odango. I thought girls wore bras."

"We do," Usagi replied. "But you and I aren't normal now, are we?" Seiya giggled and kissed her on the lips. Seiya took her legs and placed them over Usagi's boxer covered legs. "I love you, Seiya."

"You'll never let me go, right Odango?" Seiya asked. Usagi enlocked her fingers with Seiya and kissed her cheek.

"Never," Usagi said rubbing Seiya's black mop of hair. "Never."

^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!

"Why are we here?" Yaten asked Taiki with a sigh. "Seiya's fine, she's with her precious Odango!" Yaten said in a funny face. "We walked over here early in the morning."

"Yaten, it's 10:30 am," Taiki said sighing. Kano had given her a spare key, she opened the door. "Seiya? Kano?" Yaten and Taiki found the living room empty. "And by the way, you know why we came here. The other day Seiya and Kano said we'd be going to breakfast with them."

"Oh, that's right," Yaten said not really remembering. "Can Minako come too?"

"Minako and Yaten sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Taiki sang being immature for the person who was usually the most mature of the Lights. Yaten shoved Taiki who just laughed. "So, where the two?" she asked regaining her usual attitude.

"I think I know," Yaten said pointing to the bedroom door. She started opening it a little. Taiki slapped her on the head. "What the hell was that for?"

"You're invading their privacy," Taiki whispered. Suddenly, Seiya was up and the door covering her. "Oh, hey there Seiya. Our buddy and leader."

"What do you want?" Seiya asked hearing Taiki's chipper tone. "I was busy with Kano, I mean my precious Odango." Seiya opened the door and revealed a waving Usagi sitting under the sheets.

"Uh, beautiful thing to know," Taiki told Seiya lying. "But we had arragened to go out to breakfast today, remember?" Seiya scratched the back of head and giggled.

"Of course," she said. "Gomen, we'll be ready soon. Just wait for us in the living room." Yaten and Taiki sighed and sat in the living room.

"We'd better get ready, ne, Odango?" Seiya asked shutting the door looking at Usagi. She nodded and turned back into Kano. "Come on." Seiya and Kano went in the bathroom and were ready in a half an hour.

"Finally!" Yaten yelled seeing the two leave Kano's room. "Took damn long enough." Seiya giggled.

"Coming from you, I take that as a compliment," Seiya said. "So in other words, thank you!" Yaten mumbled something under her breathe. Soon, the four left to go have breakfast.

%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!

"Why are Seiya, Taiki and Yaten spending so much time with Kano?" Ami asked looking up from her book. It was near quarter after eleven in the morning. "They seem like his bodyguards."

"Or a secret is all between them," Rei said rubbing her chin. "Wouldn't they tell us usually if something happened?"

"We should just give them space," Makoto said. "Maybe they're having a problem or something."

Everyone nodded but still unsure of what to believe

* Back To Kano and The Lights*

"So, Seiya, what's up with your hair?" Taiki asked looking up from her from meal. Seiya looked at Kano and they both blushed.

"We...uh..." they both said. Yaten and Taiki just laughed.

"We know what it is," Taiki said giggling. "If you were going to lie it wouldn't of worked." Seiya wanted the breakfast to arrive to get off this coversation.

"Stop blushing, you idiot," Yaten said giggling at Seiya who kicked her. "Ouch, dumbass that hurt!" Everyone at the table besides Yaten began to laugh at Yaten's pain. "That hurt. I'll get you and that video later."

*DEEP WITHIN A HIDDEN LOCATION IN TOKYO*

"The the time is coming," whispered the girl in black dress. "I will get the silver crystal."

"Hurry," whispered her sisters spirit. "Mama will be proud."

"Auroma, stop this at once," another voice spoke up. It was her mother, and her face stiffened. "The stories, I must admit now were fake. I didn't want you to leave my side so I told you the stories to-"

"Stop it!" the girl in the black dressed yelled.

-THE OUTERS-

"I felt a spark of energy," Haruka said looking at the other outers. "I have a feeling those sisters will return. What if the princess doesn't show up in time?"

"We are strong warriors," Setsuna told Haruka. "You know Serenity, she will show up. She is the protector of all that is pure and precious." Hotaru jumped of the couch and stood near Setsuna.

"She is the one and only, Sailor Moon," Hotaru said. "The Moon Princess, Neo Queen Serenity and the purest girl in the galaxy."

"She can defeat any evil," Mirchiru then added walking out into the living room.

"Believe," Hotaru said.

"In," Haruka said.

"The," Mirchiru said.

"Princess," Setsuna said. "Our princess will be found."

"Setsuna-mama," Hotaru then said. "Can't you find the princess, you control time." The time senshi sighed and patted Hotaru's head.

"I may know the future," Setsuna admitted. "But it seems as if the timeline has skipped over something, suck as this mask the two sisters were speaking of. We still must believe that our princess will come and tell us what has happened to her."

KANO'S HOUSE.

The three lights and Kano had been out all day. By the time Seiya and Kano got home it was around five. "Did you have fun today, Odango?" Kano nodded and went in the kitchen and sat down. Seiya sat on Kano's lap and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear. "So much." Seiya hugged Kano.

"I love you too," Kano replied. "I'm just worried." Seiya released the hug she had just been in with Kano. "What will be the reactions of the others if they discover who I am?"

"As I told you," Seiya said wagging her finger playfully. "They'll be happy they found you." Kano smiled and got up and started making dinner. Seiya took a shower, she felt sorry for her Odango having to keep up a facade and feeling as if his senshi wouldn't believe in his choices to be with her.

Seiya came out drying her hair to find scrambled egg on a plate for her. Kano was sitting at the table with a piece of bacon sticking out of his mouth. "Whavt?" he muttered slurring a "v" in there with the bacon that had been there. "You're too cute, Odango," Seiya commented.

The two ate dinner and after decided to go to bed a little early, it was only around eight. Seiya was in bed wearing what she had wore the night before. Kano climbed in the bed with her. "Seiya," Kano started. "Thank you for being here with me."

"You're welcome, Odango," Seiya said rubbing his chin. "You know I'd do anything for you."

"Yes, including having all the patients in the world?" Seiya smiled.

"All of that." Kano decided to sleep with Seiya tonight as Usagi. "Odango." Seiya said taking Usagi into a warm embrace. The two snuggled with both goofy smiles on their faces. Seiya kissed Usagi on the lips and ran her fingers along the curves near her ribs. Usagi pulled her closer. "Thank you, Odango."

"I should be thanking you, Seiya," Usagi said rubbing her hand against Seiya's face. "For staying with me even though of how selfish I've been."

"You haven't been selfish, Odango," Seiya said stroking her face back. "I've seen selfish people. You aren't like them what-so-ever. You thought what you did was right." Seiya and Usagi shared another passionate kiss and they both rolled over. Usagi sat in a sitting position on top of Seiya's lap as the two fell asleep early for once.

"Moonlight Princess," whispered a dark voice from the under the ground. "You'll feel my blade against your throat, all your senshi will watch you die."

"My daughter, you're doing something wrong! I corrupted you, go back to the nice girl you were." The girl with the dark dress clentched her teeth together and her hands pressed against her face.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled. "I will be the ruler of this planet, mother! You're dead. So don't bother me, you'll see me and my power. I've never been corrupted."

"Yes you have." Insisted the spirit, finally Dark broke a glace mirror.

"SHUT UP!" Dark yelled to her mothers spirit high above. "I will avenge my sister, get the crystal and see as how the world will be treated. I'll hurt the princess and then kill her with all the joy and pleasure. You stay out of this, you hear me!"

AN: What a way to end the chapter, will Sailor Dark prevail? See in the chapters to come! This story will be a little long, and there will be more Usagi X Seiya moments on the way :P


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Sailor Moon, Help My Daughter. The Dark Depths Of The Hidden Location.

"Kano-san," whispered a voice. "Get up." Kano opened one eye and saw a ghostly women standing in his room. She resembled and older verison of Sailor Dark except with black hair, blue eyes and a white dress scattered in blood.

"Wha-what do you want?" Kano asked a little nervous. Seiya woke up and saw the women.

"Who are you?" Seiya asked looking at the women and holding Kano close to her. The lady bowed poietly.

"Watashi wa Sailor Dark the first," the lady said. "Please call me Kia. I was once the Princess Of The Dark solar system."

"Your daughter has threatened to kill my Odangoཀ" Seiya said getting violent climbing under the bed. "She wants to her crystal and her to die."

"I know this," Kia said with shame on her ghostly face. "I once told my daughters that the frontier planets were evil so they didn't go to them. The moon being the worst. Gomen, Sailor Moon."

"You...you know I'm Sailor Moon?" Kano asked as the women nodded.

"Yes, I saw when you were being reborn from the Silver Millennium," Kia admitted bending down on her knees in front of the bed. "Who is your friend, Sailor Moon?"

"Uh, her name is Seiya," Kano said. "Now what have you come for?" The women clutched her hands together and stood back up.

"I want you to help my daughter, Sailor Dark," the women said with a begging tone in her voice. "I knew what I did was wrong, telling my two daughters that your planets were evil. I just didn't want to loose my little girls. I have heard my daughters talk about this "mask", you're hiding under."

"Hai," Kano admitted crying a little. "I couldn't face my own senshi, I didn't want to follow fate or any of it. So, I made myself Kano Amo."

"My daughters were both corrupted," Kia said crying but the tears never fell off her cheeks. "I hope you help them, Kano Amo, Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity." She took Kano's hand.

Kano got a shiver sent up his spine. Her hand felt like the winter wind whipping at your cheeks at a high speed. "I'll help her," Kano said.

"Arigato," she said. "I hope your friend, Seiya, Sailor Star Fighter will help." Kia said smiling at Seiya who was astonied that she knew her other identity.

"You know I'm Fighter?" Seiya asked. "How?"

"To find you, I've watched you for the last little bit on and off," Kia said. "I feel awful about it. Please, bring back my daughter's dream she wanted." Seiya and Kano looked at each other confused. "Dream?" they both muttered out at the same time.

"Her dream was to be like me," Kia said. "But me corrputing her, I don't know if it's possible."

"We'll find a solution," Seiya said. "We'll help her, even though your other daughter tried to kill my Odango." Suddenly, another girl appeared dressed in the senshi uniform; it was Shooter.

"Hello, Sailor Moon," she said gently. "I am sorry what I put you through. My body is motionless, and nothing more. I apologize for all my acts of my past life. Please, help my sister. I was corrupted but my mother made me the girl I once was, gentle. My name was once Suze, a princess of the dark solar system and my sisters was Rika."

"We're heal her," Kano said remembering Dark's real name. "Leave it to us."

"Thank you," Kia said. "We'll watch over you." The two disappeared and left Kano and Seiya in the room.

"We need to tell Yaten and Taiki," Seiya said. "They should know."

"I agree," Kano said as Seiya picked up the phone and dialed her friend's apartment phone number.

ཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀ

Yaten heard the phone ringing and woke up grabbing the phone. "Hello?" she said rubbing her head.

"Yaten, it's Seiya," Seiya said. "Odango and I are going to find Sailor Dark." Yaten shot out of the bed immediately.

"Why?" Yaten asked sounding a tad mad. "She's our enemy, Seiyaཀ She wants to hurt Usagiཀ"

"She was corrupted as a child by her mom's stories," Seiya said. "You are going to be our back up, okay?" Before Yaten could answer Seiya, she had hung up the phone.

"God damn, Seiya," Yaten said throwing the phone to the ground pissed at her leader. Taiki opened Yaten's door giving her a what happened look. "Seiya and Kano are going off to save Sailor Dark."

"NANI?" Taiki yelled. "Why? She's evilཀ She wants to her Usagi-sanཀ" Taiki shook Yaten by her shoulders, Yaten removed her hands.

"Apparently she was corrupted as a child by stories of her mom," Yaten said. "That's all I know. What do we do?"

"We have to inform the other senshi," Taiki said. "But I don't want to interrupt them. We have to go by ourselves. We need to find out where Sailor Dark is and follow Kano and Seiya, ne?"

"Hai," Yaten answered. "We need to go." Taiki nodded and the two shut the door on the way out. "But where do we look first?"

"That we need to find out," Taiki said. "We should do that first."

&ཀ&ཀ&ཀ&ཀ&ཀ&ཀ&ཀ&ཀ&ཀ&ཀ&ཀ&ཀ&ཀ&ཀ&ཀ&ཀ&ཀ&ཀ&ཀ&ཀ&ཀ&ཀ&ཀ

"Do we go now?" Kano asked finishing breakfast. Kano had insisted they ate breakfast before going to find Sailor Dark.

"Hai," Seiya said as the two walked out. They thought it would be better to transform outside and not in the house. Kano had got his henshi brooch and Seiya had hers, she clipped it to her ear.

FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UPཀ

MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UPཀ

Within seconds, there stood Fighter and Sailor Moon. "Where do we find Sailor Dark?" Sailor Moon then questioned.

"As I said before, Odango," Fighter started. "Every living thing on this planet, sadly, including evil has a star seed. She's deeply hidden under a ground near Juuban Main Park."

Sailor Moon nodded and Fighter picked her up and they leaped all over the city. They decided to finally landed on Tokyo Tower. "Fighter, why did we stop?" Sailor Moon asked curiously as Fighter snuggled.

"Just in case anything goes wrong," Fighter whispered seductively. Fighter and Sailor Moon kissed. "Ashiteru, Odango."

"Ashiteru too, Fighter." The two were then off.

~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~

"Something feels wrong," Hotaru said looking up from her book.

"Nani, Hotaru?" Haruka asked curiously.

"The Princess and someone are going somewhere," Hotaru said nervously. "We must protect her."

"Where are they going, Hotaru?" Setsuna asked Hotaru curiously. "We have to know so we can find them." Haruka clenched her fists.

"If Seiya did this, I'll kill herཀ" the sandy blond said. "I won't forgive her." Hotaru grabbed Haruka's shirt and pulled.

"Haruka-papa," Hotaru said with tears in her eyes. "The Starlights didn't do any of this." Haruka let her fists unclench. "We must go find the princess."

"Call the innersཀ" Michiru then said. "If our princess is in danger we must work together as the full senshi team we are." The other three nodded, Setsuna called Minako. The inners were at Juuban Train Station. They had been out shopping.

"Moshi moshi?" Minako asked to the communicator. "Setsuna, diajoubu ka? You looked worried." Setsuna's face was in worry indeed, she was frowning and with a saddening look.

"The princess, she is in danger," Setsuna said. "She is going somewhere with Fighter. Contact Healer and Maker to see what they know. If they know anythingཀ" Minako nodded.

"Can we meet at my temple to find them?" Rei asked Setsuna asked through the communitcator.

"Hai," Setsuna said. "Be there in an hour." It was almost eleven thirty and all the four inners nodded to the time senshi's face who disappeared.

*ཀ*ཀ*ཀ*ཀ*ཀ*ཀ*ཀ*ཀ*ཀ*ཀ*ཀ*ཀ*ཀ*ཀ*ཀ*ཀ*ཀ*ཀ

Sailor Moon and Fighter stood near a patch of trees. "She's here," Fighter said pointing to the trees. "These trees, they're fakes."

"An illusion?" Sailor Moon asked as Fighter nodded. Fighter kicked the trees and they vanished revealing two black doors. The doors opened.

"We must be expected," Fighter said. The two walked in a room as the doors behind them were closed.

"Welcomeཀ" Dark's voice echoed. "Welcome to hell, Princessཀ" Sailor Dark appeared in front of them in a black dress, she had a long sword. "Nice to have you here."

"Rika, why torture everyone on this wonderful planet?" Sailor Moon asked. "If you're a senshi, we can understand each other. Can't wait? If you were a princess just like your sister."

"I was a sad and alone princess," Dark said pointing the sword at Sailor Moon's face. "Once I get the crystal I can rebuild this world and make it my ownཀ"

"You're not getting the crystal," Fighter said taking the sword and tossing it across the room. "Her shine is the last thing I'll allow you to ever have. Now, feel our powerཀ"

"STAR SERIOUS LASERཀ" Fighter yelled shooting Dark back a little. "STAR SERIOUS LASERཀ STAR SERIOUS LASERཀ STAR SERIOUS LASERཀ"

"DARK KILLING FIREཀ" Dark yelled as flames shot up near Fighter, Sailor Moon jumped on Fighter to protect her.

"This is like a maze," Sailor Moon said. Dark giggled and raised her hand and the two began to follow wrapped in each others embrace.

"Hello?" Taiki asked picking up the phone. "Ami?"

"Taiki, yes," Ami started. "Usagi is in great troubleཀ You need to help us."

Taiki gulped. "I thought you hadn't seen her for ages." They hadn't seen her for ages but she and Yaten had. "We both know she isn't dead then."

"Please come to the temple transformedཀ Both you and Yaten, in one hourཀ" Makoto demanded as she had stole Ami's cellphone from her. "Pleaseཀ"

Taiki hung up the phone and looked at Yaten. "Looks like we'll find both Seiya and Usagi," she told Yaten. She clipped the headset over her ear.

"MAKER STAR POWER MAKE UPཀ"

"HEALER STAR POWER MAKE UPཀ"

Maker opened a window and the two jumped out to the shine. The window was blowing furiously. "Where do you think the enemy is hiding?" Healer asked as they glided over the city like birds.

"I don't know," Maker replied. "But we'll protect our leader and their princess. Our princess would tell us it's the right thing to do."

Once Maker and Healer arrived at the shrine, the senshi tried locating Sailor Moon and Fighter.

"They're in Juuban Park," Mercury said typing more stuff on her computer. "We must head there." All the outers and inners were together.

"Let's save themཀ" Saturn said sticking her staff up high.

"Where are we?" Sailor Moon asked getting up. Fighter and her looked around and saw all the senshi in their cillvian form.

"Fighter," Taiki and Yaten said with a smile.

"Usagiཀ" said the inners and outers.

"Where are we guys?" Sailor Moon asked her friends.

"Everything you saw about the battle before was just all an act," Minako said waving her hand. "Giving the silver crystal away would be an idiotic idea, wouldn't it?" Suddenly, her senshi came at her.

"STAR SERIOUS LASERཀ" Fighter yelled as light came from her star yell. "Odango, they're not your friends. They're some of Dark's minions." Suddenly, there stood ugly girls with black hair they all looked like twins. "STAR SERIOUS LASERཀ"

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISSཀ" Sailor Moon yelled.

"KISSING POWERཀ" yelled the twelve evil minions. Black electric kisses came at Fighter and Sailor Moon, luckily they dodged them.

"SILVER CRYSTAL POWER KISSཀ" suddenly, the feathers began to spin the hit the girls.

"Come on, Odango," Fighter said. "We need to find the exit." Fighter and Sailor Moon ran hand in hand.

"Our princess is in there," Saturn said pointing to the door with her staff. The senshi tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"STAR GENTLE UTERUSཀ"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNOཀ"

Suddenly, the door burst open. "Come in, guardians of the princess," whispered a voice.

"Dark," they said as they entered.

"Welcome." The doors shut behind the senshi as Dark appeared. Saturn spun her staff along with Pluto. "Scary staffs." Dark said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Where is our princess?" Saturn asked.

"Missing perhaps," Dark said rubbing her chin. "Would you like to find them? Your leaders? Both of them? Too bad, you won't find them in my maze."

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTIONཀ"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCKཀ"

"Tell us nowཀ" Jupiter demanded. Dark laughed.

"You want to be in the maze, fineཀ" Dark said as she sent the senshi to the maze.

"What is this place?" Healer asked the other senshi.

"No idea," Venus said with a shrug. "But we can beat Dark, ne?" Healer nodded as they saw two senshi walk to them. It was Neo Queen Serenity and Fighter.

"Queen?" whispered Mercury. "Maska." Mercury opened her computer.

"Usagi-chan, you two are both okayཀ" Venus exclaimed running towards the two while Maker grabbed her shoulder.

"That isn't Fighter or Sailor Moon," Mercury said. "They're just illusions." The two giggled illusions started fighting.

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

All the attacks became one and destroyed the fake Fighter and Sailor Moon. "Now, let's look for our real friends," Maker said, "the ones that will annoy us and will never change."

"Odango, where are we?" Fighter asked Sailor Moon. It was snowing around them, the snow whipped and hit Fighter's skin like glass.

"The North Pole," Sailor Moon said. "I think."

"This is all of Dark's illusions," Fighter said. "We might be dead." Sailor Moon and Fighter suddenly stopped running.

"We're not dead," she said. "Our hearts are still beating." She said pulling Fighter close to her. Suddenly, a field appeared with flowers. The flowers were colors like pink, green and yellow. Fighter closed her eyes.

"Odango," Fighter said. "Don't open your eyes." Sailor Moon kept her eyes shut as the flowers held her and Fighter against each other. Fighter held her star yell. "STAR SERIOUS LASER." The laser cut through the plants. "Hurry, Odango."

Suddenly, Dark appeared. "You two aren't running away now," Dark advised as she picked up Sailor Moon by the neck strangling her. Fighter cried. "Give me the silver crystal, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon shook her head.

"I'll never do that-" Fighter shot Dark with her star yell. "Arigato, Fighter."

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Dark demanded. The moon symbol on Sailor Moon's forehead began to glow.

"Rika," Sailor Moon started, "remember your dream? The dream you had before you turned evil." Fighter saw a little girl appear in Dark's place, she only caught a glimpse of her but she had lovely long brown hair and black dress on with sparkling eyes "help me" the little girl had whispered before Dark appeared in her place.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled. "I never had a dream."

"Yes you did," Sailor Moon argued back. "You did have a dream. Kia, your mother told me."

"PRINCESS!" shouted the other senshi finding her princess. Fighter turned to the group and saw her fellow Starlights.

"Gurdians of the Moonlight Princess," Dark said. "Watch your princess die." All of Sailor Moon's senshi stood in front of her taking a very powerful blow from Dark.

Jupiter coughed up blood. "Gomen, princess. I couldn't protect you." Jupiter's body began to fade.

"Mako-chan!" Sailor Moon screamed. "Mako-chan! Mako-chan!" Jupiter disappeared. Sailor Moon saw Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Healer, Maker, Pluto, Mercury and Venus who stood there. "REI-CHAN!"

"I'll see you later, Usagi," were Rei's last words as her body disappeared.

"Kitten," Uranus muttered as she came to the princess.

"Maybe killing off your teammates will be more fun," Dark told the senshi. "I get to see hate build in the princesses eyes! Then I shall kill the Starlights."

"I see you as a little girl," Pluto started. "You covered up that part of the timeline, but your mother revealed it." With a wave of her staff, Pluto had brought back Kia and Suze stood there. "Do you know these people, Sailor Dark?"

"No!" Dark screamed. "Why should I?" Suze's spirit took a step towards her sister as Dark shot out lasers at the remaining inners and outers killing them all. "Now you four our left."

Fighter, Maker and Healer stood in shock. "Sailor Moon," Maker said. "You can heal her."

"My friends are gone...I should just give in."

"That's right," Sailor Dark said with a vicious smile. "Give it to me."

"SAILOR MOON!" Kia, Suze and the Starlights said.

AN: What is going through Sailor Moon's mind? See in the next Chapter :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-We Believe In You, Sailor Moon Even In Spirit! The Other Queen.

"It's beautiful," Dark said admiring the crystal.

"I'll give you the crystal if you give me my friends back," Sailor Moon said looking at the ground. "I'll allow you to have it."

Suddenly, the world melted around Sailor Moon and the Starlights. The four saw all Sailor Moon's senshi's spirits. They all stood in a circle. The Starlights were confused and looked at the spirits of the senshi. This hadn't happened with Galaxia, they had left their hopes on her but hadn't seen her in spirit. "Usagi-chan, don't do that," Jupiter said. (AN: This is similar to when the inners told Usagi not to give up in the Japanese verison of episode 45, it was their spirits, sadly cut in the English dub due to fact the English dubbers thought death was too bad).

"Cheer up, we're always together," Mars said. "We're a team." Saturn along with the other senshi looked at the Starlights and smiled, drawing their attention back to Usagi.

The Starlights were starting to cry. "Venus," Healer muttered amazed that she saw the remains of Venus in front of her.

"Healer," Venus' spirit smiled. "Sailor Moon, don't give up the crystal."

"Princess, don't do it," Saturn's spirit said.

"My little kitten," Uranus' spirited soothed the princess. "We protected you." Sailor Moon looked at Uranus' spirit and started crying. "Don't cry, you have Seiya, Taiki and Yaten with you."

"I didn't do anything to protect you," Sailor Moon said, "nothing." She stood up and looked at the people around her.

"Get up, Usagi," Neptune said. "We're a team, always." Sailor Moon looked at the spirits of her friends. "Go and help her, go heal Dark."

"Demo, what about you guys?" Sailor Moon asked continuing to anlyaze the spirits. They all smiled at her.

"How can we bring you back?" Maker asked curiously.

"We're just happy to see you safe," Mars said to Sailor Moon just shooting Maker a smile, "don't worry. Go!" Suddenly, the Starlights along with Sailor Moon were back with Kia and Suze.

"GIVE THAT CRYSTAL TO ME!" Dark yelled. Sailor Moon stood up her uniform vanshing around her, suddenly there stood the moonlight princess in her place.

"Never," Princess Serenity said. The crystal came out of her chest. "Go back to the nice little girl you were, Rika! You weren't a evil little girl."

"Listen to her, Rika," whispered Suze. "You were never evil, mother didn't want to let her children go."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Dark shouted.

"MINNA!" The Princess yelled. "Lend me your strength!" Suddenly, all the senshi appeared in spirit and called out their planets names and the crystals light brightened.

"They're not there," Dark told the Princess. "Your friends left you!"

"They're here with me," the princess said. "In spirit and the Starlights are my friends."The Starlights joined the senshi and tried to lend Sailor Moon their power. Suddenly, Dark began to vanish and a little girls spirit stood there in her place.

"Mama?" she whispered. "Mama?" The girl became a spirit as the senshi vanished and Sailor Moon appeared again with blank blue eyes. Suddenly, Kia vanished with Suze and Rika thanking Sailor Moon, her friends and the Starlights.

"Sailor Moon!" Fighter yelled crying. Healer and Maker ran to her side. "ODANGO! Wake up!" Fighter clutched Sailor Moon's lifeless body. "Don't leave me, don't go, please!"

Maker grabbed Fighter's shoulder. "Fighter, there is-"

"Maker, don't!" Fighter yelled as she was crying. "DON'T!" Fighter cried into Sailor Moon's lifeless form.

"Fighter," the Starlights whispered suddenly a flickering light appearing.

"Her senshi," Maker said in awe. "They're being brought back to life." All the senshi stood there but not in their uniforms, in their princess gowns.

"Gowns?" Healer muttered. "This is their princess form. Venus. Minako. Princess Venus." Venus had a white dress on it and the Venus symbol on her forehead.

"Princess Serenity," whispered all the princesses.

"You must awaken," Princess Saturn said. "You are the main princess, come back to us, our leader and the future queen of earth." The senshi's foreheads began to glow.

"Sailor Moon," they all said holding hands.

"Wake up, Odango," Fighter said crying. "Wake up!" Suddenly, Sailor Moon's form began to shimmer. Fighter was scared that her teammates power wasn't enough. "Please, wake up!" Suddenly, the senshi all fainted as they uniforms came back.

"Seiya?" muttered Sailor Moon. Fighter's eyes widened. "Seiya." She said cupping Fighter's cheek.

"Odango!" Fighter said happy as hell. "Odango." Figthter kissed Sailor Moon as Maker ran to Mercury's side and Healer ran to Venus' side.

"Venus?" Healer said shaking Venus. Venus' eyes fluttered looking at the leather clothed senshi. "Venus?"

"Yaten," Venus muttered weakly hugging Healer. "I'm fine." Healer kissed Venus and after hugged her. Maker looked at her other two companions and back to Mercury.

"Mercury," Maker said feeling her wrist for a pulse. She was alive. "Wake up, please." Mercury stirred and opened her eyes as the rest of the senshi did.

"Maker," Mercury whispered hugging Maker. "Maker! Maker! Maker!" Mercury then kissed Maker who was shocked. The other girls stood up.

"Minna," Sailor Moon said watching even detransformed.

"Usagi-chan," Minako said hugging her. "We're happy you're safe." Haruka bent down and kissed her princesses hand.

"Kitten," Haruka said sounding concerned. "Where have you been?" She stood by Michiru now. Fighter helped Sailor Moon up. They were the last two in their uniforms.

"Odango," Fighter said rubbing Sailor Moon's face with a leather cladded hand. "Do you want to?" Sailor Moon nodded and Fighter kissed her as the two detransformed. Kano now stood kissing Seiya as the two released the kiss.

"Kano!" Makoto said shocked stumbling. Suddenly, they noticed the park had formed around them.

"Usagi-chan is Kano?" Minako asked blinking. "Yaten, did you know about this?"

"We both did," Yaten said nodding and pointing to her Taiki. "We didn't mean to lie, we were doing it for Usagi's sake. Forgive me." Minako hugged Yaten.

"Of course I forgive you, silly!" Minako said hugging Yaten even tighter. The other's laughed then got serious.

"Kitten, why? Why did you do this?" Haruka asked curiously looking at Kano.

Kano explained to everyone why he had done this and everyone listened. When he was done, he sighed. "I understand if none of you ever want to speak to me again," Kano said sadly, "but before that. I just wanted to admit how selfish I've been."

"I wish you would've let us know where you were," Makoto said looking at Kano. "But we wouldn't have made you follow your density." Kano turned into Usagi and stood by Seiya proudly.

"That's wrong," Setsuna said.

"What?" Seiya asked. Setsuna looked down to the grass then back at the others who stood in a circle around Seiya and Usagi. Haruka pulled Hotaru near her standing with Michiru.

"Princess," the senshi of time said. "You are meant to marry, Mamoru-san. You are the last living person of the moon kingdom who was reborn."

"Don't you think I know that?" Usagi asked crying. "This is exactly why I didn't do this! I knew this would happen. I'm being told who I need to marry. What is wrong with being with the one I love? I don't love Mamoru!"

"Setsuna-san," Seiya said speaking for Usagi as she cried. "Why does she need to marry Mamoru-san?"

"It would be best," Setsuna told Seiya. Usagi cried into Seiya's chest and she was soon dressed as Neo Queen Serenity due to Setsuna who had turned back into Pluto and changed her into it. "You see her? She is the future queen."

"I know who she is," Seiya said crying.

"Pluto! Please, stop. I love Seiya! I love her. Is there something wrong with that? All of my friends can love who they want." Serenity said. "Please, let me be happy."

"Princess," Pluto started, "I can't make everybody happy. My job is to keep the timeline the way it is. Ne, Rei. The inners know don't they?"

"Know what?" Minako asked Rei. Rei had forgotten what Setsuna had told her about the vision she saw. She started to explain but then Pluto waved her staff across and showed everyone the vision.

"Who is that, hidden by the shadows?" Yaten asked standing near Minako as Taiki did to Ami.

"That is the unknown queen," Pluto said.

"Unknown queen?" Hotaru asked as Pluto nodded. "Is the unknown queen Seiya?" Everyone looked at Seiya asking in their looks if she was.

"How do I know?" Seiya asked them curiously. "I can't predict the future. All I want to do is be with my Odango, my other princess." Suddenly, Seiya's clothes began to disappear with the 'I want to be with my Odango, my other princess' she was suddenly in a red gown.

"Sei-Seiya is the queen," Yaten muttered a little shocked as Taiki just stared in awe. The dress was long and flowed to the ground, she had the symbol on her forehead that Pluto remembered. Serenity saw Seiya who had a necklace on that had a star at the end of it, a crown on, a red dress the clang to her body beautifully and gave an nice look at her shoulders and cleavage.

"I see I guess I don't have control over this event," Pluto said sighing. "I grant Seiya the future queen along with Neo Queen Serenity." Pluto turned back into Setsuna as the other outers walked away with her.


	11. Chapter 11

1Chapter 11-Odango, You're Safe In My Arms.

The next morning, Usagi woke up. She had gone back to Kano's house along with Seiya. She went in the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, . "Hello old friend," she said rubbing her face. "Where have you been?"

"Here all along," said a voice bring Usagi out of her trance. It was Seiya who wore one of Kano's long red shirts. "You've been here all along, silly." Seiya said snuggling into Usagi's right shoulder blade as she looked in the mirror with Usagi. Usagi relaxed against Seiya's black hair.

There was knock at the door. "Hai!" Seiya yelled.

"Seiya, it's us," said a voice. Usagi recognized it to be the inners, mostly Ami's voice. "Can we come in?"

"Hai," Seiya replied. The inners walked in and found Usagi and Seiya in the bathroom.

"Oi, minna," Usagi said not making eye contact with any of her friends. "N-nani do you want?"

"We were wondering if we could all go out to lunch today," Minako said. "We know we've seen you as Kano, but we haven't seen you as your real self. Yaten and Taiki are coming along too."

"Is Setsuna-san still mad at me?" Usagi asked her friends who looked confused. "For not wanting to marry Mamoru-san?"

"No," Makoto said relieving Usagi of her tension. "She just told us yesterday the future is settled! You and Seiya are going to get married and Chibi-usa will be born."

"Who's Chibi-usa?" Seiya asked Usagi curiously. Usagi cleared her throat.

"She was originally Mamoru-san's child and mine," Usagi said blushing a magenta color. "Demo, I guess she's our child now. I don't know how that's going to work though." Seiya pulled her into a kiss.

"You know, we're still here," Makoto said winking at Usagi. "So, are you guys coming to lunch later? It's a noon, right on 12. At Crown's Parlor!"

"Hai," Usagi said. The inners smiled and hugged their pink pajamed bunny and left. Seiya and Usagi smiled at each other. Usagi hugged Seiya. "Arigato, Seiya."

"For what, Odango?" Seiya asked confused stroking the bangs back from Usagi's face, she discovered tears had been streaming down Usagi's face. She could also see they were tears of joy, Seiya whipped them away.

"For being there with me through all of this," Usagi finally said "For a long time before you came, I felt alone. I felt isolated for people not knowing the real me. But then you came along and changed it."

"Ashiteru, Odango," Seiya said closing her eyes and rubbing Usagi's back. "I'd do anything for you and you know it, ne?"

"Of course," Usagi said giving Seiya a kiss. With the kiss, Usagi lead Seiya into the bedroom and the two were lying on the bed together. Seiya was on top and Usagi on the bottom.

"Odango," Seiya said after the kiss was broken. "I love you so much." Seiya removed the bunny's pink pj's leaving her in a panties and a bra. Usagi removed Seiya's red shirt and the two pressed their foreheads together. "You are a piece of work, Odango." Seiya told Usagi.

Usagi smiled at Seiya and kissed her on the lips. The two had left their pajama's on the bed and snuggled under the blankets. Seiya got up after and restrained Usagi from moving by her hips. Seiya brought her hands up to Usagi's face and rubbed her cheeks. "My perfect angel," Seiya said.

Usagi did the same. "My perfect Starlight," Usagi said. "And my perfect Seiya." Seiya kissed Usagi's cheek and fell back onto the bed. Usagi snuggling into Seiya's chest as Seiya rubbed her head with those two ridiculous odangos on her head. Usagi took out Seiya's traditional ponytail and her hair fell all over the bed. "You have gorgeous hair, Seiya."

"Arigato, Odango," Seiya said smiling. Seiya rubbed her fingers up her Odango's stomach and Usagi laughed. "Eh? Are you ticklish?"

"No," Usagi lied. Seiya saw through her little lie and tickled her on the stomach. "Seiya, stop please! Seiya!" she giggled loudly. "I can't breathe, stop!" Seiya didn't stop, Usagi rose her arms while being tickled and did the same to Seiya's stomach.

"Stop, Odango," Seiya said tears pooling over her eyes from the laughter. "Okay! Uncle! Uncle!" The two fell on the ground, Seiya was on top of Usagi and Seiya legs were in between Usagi's. "You win, Odango." Seiya said rubbing Usagi's chest.

The two rolled on the floor like idiots kissing each other.

"So, Seiya is the future queen along with Usagi-san?" Taiki asked the inners. They had gone over to see the other two lights.

"Hai," Makoto said. "It is said that Usagi-chan was to marry Mamoru-san demo, since he cheated on her it seems as if your leader is our other queen."

"My question is," Yaten started to take a sip of her tea, "the queen of what?"

The inners looked at each other. They all just realized they had never told the Starlights about Crystal Tokyo or the Silver Millennium. Makoto started telling the lights from the Silver Mellennium all the way up to Chibi-usa, the Black Moon clan who tried to take the little bunny and up to the present.

"We don't know now what Crystal Tokyo will be like," Rei said, "now with Seiya as a queen."

"Probably driven directly into the ground," Taiki looked at Yaten who just laughed. "Nee, nee, I'm joking."

"Whatever," Rei mumbled under her breath. "Does your Princess know Seiya is going to be a queen of Crystal Tokyo along with Usagi?" Yaten and Taiki shook their heads.

"No, we'll tell her though," Taiki said, "diajoubu. She'll know in time. She'll come and see Seiya and Usagi."

"You two know that Seiya and Usagi are going to a child, ne?" Minako asked the two lights who looked at her wide eyed. "Well, she'll be Chibi-usa but a different one from the little girl we known."

"How is it possible for them to have a child?" Yaten asked curiously, "they're both girls." Taiki laughed that Yaten just stated the obvious about them being girls. Yaten shot her taller teammate a nasty look.

"Well," Ami said. "Technically speaking, since you three could be both genders Seiya could became a man and well, poof Chibi-usa!" Taiki and Yaten had never thought about that. It was all senshi that came from Kimouku had the ability to switch genders, not many used it though.

"I see," Taiki replied, which was all the came out of her mouth. "How old is the Chibi-usa you knew?"

"The last time we saw her she was probably nine," Ami said. "So now she'd be around fourteen."

"Demo, won't her memories be erased if Seiya is her new mom?" Yaten asked Ami. Ami shook her head. "How is that possible?"

"Her mental state will stay the same, I guess. That's what Setsuna told me anyway and that her body will only change." Ami told Taiki and Yaten. "She'll remember us, but she doesn't know you three."

Taiki then looked at her wrist watch to see what time it was. "It's eleven thirty, we should get going if we want to meet Seiya and Usagi at the Parlor." The other girls nodded and headed out the door.

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

"Finally," Michiru said looking at her Neptune mirror that glistened in the sunshine in the park. Haruka and Michiru came to the park for such a nice spring day, they were sitting on a black bench underneath some trees. Birds were chirping and child ran around the park playing. "My mirror is crystal clear."

"Hai, you're right Michi," Haruka said looking into the mirror with her. "Sailor Dark is the nice little girl she was and is living on now with her mother." Michiru and Haruka looked up at the sky. "I hope she can treat this second chance with lots of respect."

"And live it to the fullest?" Michiru asked her lover as Haruka nodded. Suddenly, two familiar faces appeared. It was Seiya and Usagi. Seiya had on black short shorts, blue sandals and a gray, baggy shirt while Usagi had on a pair of blue high heels and a black skirt along with a white tank top.

"Oi, Haraku-san, Michiru-san," Usagi said being her bubbly self as usual. "O genki desu?" Seiya had her arm wrapped around Usagi's waist so both of their waists were touching.

"Good, Koneko-chan," Haraku said getting up and hugging the smaller senshi. "Why are you two passing through here. I thought you two were going to lunch with the others?" Usagi released from the hug.

"We are," Usagi told Haruka. "We're taking this as a shortcut, if we went the normal way it would be too long and I'd be tired." Seiya laughed at the little bunny and kissed her cheek.

"Odango insisted on walking through the park," Seiya then chirped in. "And I listen to whatever my Odango wants."

"Good, you'd better," Haruka said jokingly now. "Or else." Seiya giggled and the two started to walk off. Haruka joined Michiru back on the bench.

"You and Seiya seem to be friends now, ne?" Michiru asked Haruka. "You don't want to kill her anymore?" Haruka laughed and shook her head.

"Nope," admitted the sandy blond. "As long as she treats Koneko-chan with respect, it's fine." Michiru giggled. "Nani?"

"Usagi will always be your little koneko, won't she?" Michiru said. "Does she have a special place in your heart?" Michiru joked.

"Everyone has a different place in my heart," Haruka said. "Koneko-chan is my princess, and I protect her. You are my lover, and will be for as long as I live."

$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!

"They're late," Rei said checking her watch. Ami patted Rei on the back.

"Mou, Rei-chan," Ami said. "Only by a ten minutes. Maybe they ran into someone or something." Suddenly, the doors opened to the Crown Parlor revealing Seiya and Usagi. "Speak of the devils."

"Oi, guys," Seiya said as her and Usagi took a seat.

"Finally!" Rei said putting her hands up high in the air. "What took you two so long?" Seiya and Usagi blushed.

"I think I know," Yaten said with a giggle. Seiya slapped her. "Damn you!"

The girls ordered what they wanted to eat and soon lunch was finished and they talked. Usagi was relaxing on Seiya's shoulder blade.

"So, Usagi-chan," Minako said making the blond senshi open her eyes. "Are you and Seiya getting married?" Seiya and Usagi looked at each other and their faces turned red. Yaten reached over and placed her hand on Minako's.

"Minako," Yaten said. "Don't ask them that, it's private. They'll tell us that eventually though, right Seiya?" Yaten shot Seiya a little smirk for once in her life.

"Usako?" said a voice. Everyone turned and saw Mamoru. He was there with the bitch, Tori. "Where have you been?"

"None of your business," Usagi said cuddling up to Seiya more. "Go off your with girlfriend. I'm with mine right now and don't want you here."

Mamoru huffed at his ex-girlfriend. "Come on, Usako. Can't we at least be friends?" Usagi laughed got up and poked Mamoru in the chest.

"I wouldn't be your girlfriend or friend!" Usagi said angrily. "Why would I be a friend to someone who cheated on me with this skank?"

"I'm a skank?" Tori asked Usagi. "I'm not the one who has a girlfriend, at least I'm normal." Tori slapped Usagi across the face who screamed; everyone at the table gasped, including some of other people in the restaurant.

Seiya got up and slapped the women. "You are probably the most closed minded person ever," Seiya told Tori. "Thinking only a man and women can be together, what did you parents teach you?" Tori cried and Mamoru walked away.

"I'm not glad your back, Usagi," Mamoru said with a frown that could haunt anyone's nightmares. "Good-bye, I hope you have a nice life. Come on, Tori-chan."

Seiya looked at Usagi's cheek after Mamoru was gone. "Odango, are you okay?" Seiya looked at the cheek, it had turned a little red. "Come on, let's go to bathroom and clean it up." Seiya and Usagi walked off to the bathroom.

"What a bitch," Makoto said once Mamoru, Tori, Seiya and Usagi were gone. The others nodded in agreement.

"Here, Odango," Seiya said giving Usagi some wet paper towel. "Hold this to your face." Usagi put it on her cheek and whimpered.

"Demo Seiya," she said as tears welled up in her eyes. "It hurts." Seiya grabbed her hand and Usagi squeezed it tightly, almost cutting off Seiya's circulation. Soon, Usagi began to come down and Seiya dabbed away the bunny's tears.

"Is she okay?" Ami asked entering the bathroom with Taiki, Makoto and Minako.

"I'm okay," Usagi responded. "That skank can slap hard though." Ami took a look at Usagi's cheek, it was very red and cold from the water but other than that it was okay.

"She's okay, ne?" Taiki asked Ami. Ami nodded. The other sighed and went back to their lunch.

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#

Later that night, Seiya and Usagi had gone out and had dinner. Seiya and Usagi were now snuggling on the couch. Usagi was lying on Seiya's chest and Seiya was rubbing circles on her back. "Odango," Seiya whispered. "Did you have funny being yourself with your friends?"

"Hai," Usagi whispered. "So, are you ready?" Seiya looked at Usagi confused. "For our future? You'll have a daughter and be a queen. Not too much pressure?"

"No, as long as I'm with you I'm good," Seiya admitted. The two snuggled there on the couch. "I'd rule with you anywhere." Suddenly, Seiya fainted on the couch.

"Seiya, wake up!" Usagi yelled.

-WITHIN THE DEPTHS OF SEIYA'S MIND-

"Fighter," whispered a voice. Seiya was on a red floor and looked up to see her princess.

"Princess, where are we?" Seiya asked her princess confused, she was in the ruby red gown she had been in just a day earlier.

"In your mind," her princess told her Starlight. "I see you're happy with Usagi and I am allowing you, Taiki and Yaten to live on Earth. I hope you will come in visit me."

"Princess, oh," Seiya said getting off the floor and hugging her princess. "Arigato, can the earth senshi come as well?" The princess smiled at her Starlight.

"Of course," she said. "They're your friends, they can come by with you anytime. I hope you live in peace in the future. Now you must awake." Seiya's eyes shot open and she saw Usagi trying to get her up.

"I'm okay, Odango," Seiya said. "Just I-" Usagi cut her off.

"What happened?" Usagi asked concerned. Seiya stroked her cheek, she couldn't lie to her future wife and her present girlfriend.

"My princess says I can live here, with you," Seiya said crying a little. "Gomen about crying, I'm just happy I can live here in peace with you now."

"Arigato, fireball princess," Usagi said taking both of Seiya's hands into her own. "Arigato." Seiya hugged her Odango with all her strength.

"Yaten," Taiki said coming out of her room to find Yaten on the couch reading a magazine. "Did you just get a visit from the princess?" Yaten nodded.

"Hai, saying we can live here on Earth now?" Yaten asked. "I suppose it's because Seiya's going to be queen here one day and we must follow our leader."

"So, I guess it does," Taiki said sitting in a chair across from her. "Does that mean you're going to marry Minako-san?" Yaten's head shot up from the magazine.

"Nani?"

"It was a joke." Taiki told her. "Not." She muttered under her breath.


	12. Chapter 12

1Chapter 12- Visits From The Future. The Purposal!

Weeks passed, all of the senshi were hanging out Rei's shrine. It was a beautiful day out when suddenly, a flash of light appeared out of the shrine. "What was that?" Makoto asked looking out the window.

All the girls ran outside. "Who's there?" Makoto asked taking out her henshi stick at the other girls followed. The starlights grabbed theirs as well.

"Am I in the right place?" a little girl asked. She had black hair and two odango's on her head and blue eyes, she was dressed in a school uniform with red and white shoes. "Mommy!" the little girl said.

"Is that..." Rei started.

"Chibi-usa?" The other girls said all together.

"Oi, minna," said Chibi-usa. Chibi-usa hugged all of the inners and saw Usagi and Seiya.

"Mama! Mama!" Chibi-usa said jumping in Usagi's arms. "Mama!" she then jumped into Seiya's arms. "Mama, you look so pretty!" she told Seiya who blushed.

"You must be Chibi-usa," Seiya said hugging her future daughter.

Suddenly, there was another light. There was a little boy with blue hair like Ami's, violet eyes and had shorts on with a blue shirt. There was a little girl too with silver hair, blue eyes and a black bow in her hair and a blue summer dress on with black sandals.

"Mommy!" the little boy yelled running towards Ami.

"Mommy?" Ami stuttered. "What's your name?"

"Ruko," the little boy said. "Taiki-mama!" the little boy hugged Taiki.

"Mama?" Taiki stuttered. "That means you and I get married, Ami." The two blushed while the others giggled. The little girl with the blue summer dress hugged Minako and Yaten at the same.

"Mama's!" she yelled.

"MAMAS!" Yaten and Minako said in union as they blushed.

"Chibi-usa, why are you here?" Usagi then asked.

"The future changed, mama," she told Usagi. "I brought Ruko and Ankie to see their parents."

"Ankie is our daughters name?" Yaten asked Minako. "I wonder who came up with that." Yaten glared at Minako.

"Mama, today is a special day for you!" Chibi-usa said. "Today a big event will happen in your life." Seiya and Usagi looked at each other.

"What?" Usagi asked. "Chibi-usa, tell us!" suddenly, the kids disappeared. "What a quick visit."

"We have children," Yaten, Minako, Ami and Taiki all said in union.

"That means we're going to be on Earth forever," Seiya said with a smile. "And it shows that Ami and Taiki have feelings for each other! That kid just proved it same with Minako and Yaten."

"S-shut up!" Yaten stammered over the word "shut." Minako just hugged Yaten and kissed her cheer, Yaten blushed and looked at the ground.

"Whatever," Seiya said waving her hand giggling. "The proof just appeared." Yaten, Taiki, Ami and Minako all blushed while the others laughed.

"How can we have children though?" Yaten questioned Minako. "I mean we're bother females."

"Yes, but you three," Rei said pointing to Taiki, Seiya and Yaten. "Can change your genders, so in a way you can have children. There you go, so they're not adopted and that means you two lovely do it in the future."

"Romantic!" Makoto exclaimed with two hearts appearing in her eyes while her hands cupped her face. "I hope to find a boyfriend someday that makes me happy!"

"But they aren't boys, Mako-chan," Rei said sweat dropping.

Everyone giggled besides the three Lights and went back into the temple. They were playing truth or dare shrugging the visit off.

That night, Usagi had been out with some senshi. Seiya was at home, she had bought a ring to purpose to Usagi. She finally got the person she loved for over fours years. Usagi was going to not be out my longer, so, Seiya spread rose petals along the floor leading to the bedroom. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Seiya!" Usagi yelled down the hall. The house was dark, she could smell something sweet. It tickled her nose, it was petals of a rose. "Seiya!" Usagi turned on a light and saw petals but no Seiya. "Seiya."

Seiya sat in the room sweating like crazy and her arms shacking. She was holding the box in her hand and behind her back. "Odango, where are you?" she muttered to herself. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Seiya?" Usagi asked turning on the light. Seiya was in a red dress and got up from the bed. "What's going on? Is there an enemy?" Seiya wanted to laugh, why would she be dressed in a dress if there was battle? She would've been Fighter.

"Nothing, Odango," Seiya said getting off the bed. "I was just wondering if...if...if."

"Nani Seiya?" Seiya was sweating more as Usagi patted sweat off of her face seeing how she was sweating. "You can tell me." Seiya didn't say anything and showed Usagi the blue box, she opened the box. "Seiya, this is a engagement ring."

"Yes it is, Odango," Seiya giggled then got serious. "Will you marry me?" she asked getting serious. Usagi was expressionless as her jaw almost reached her knees but then she smiled.

"Of course, Seiya," Usagi said smiling. "Of course." Seiya smiled with tears in her eyes and kissed her Odango on the lips.

"Nani? Seiya proposed?" Yaten asked as Taiki hung up the phone. "She did it." Taiki nodded.

"They're going to start wedding plans soon," Taiki said. "I guess that involves us taking her out for a bachelorette party. I assume the inner senshi are going to do the same with Usagi?"

"I guess so."

"So I have to be perky for Seiya's sake?"

"Yes, you're going to need to be nice." Taiki said wagging her finger at Yaten's face playfully. "Come on, Yaten, be nice to Seiya for once. Don't be rude to her for one night when it comes."

Soon, weeks came and gone. It was the day before the wedding, Usagi was out with the inners for bachelorette party as was Seiya with Taiki and Yaten. "So, where do you want to go Usagi?" Ami asked.

"Well, anywhere," Usagi said. "It doesn't matter."

"Alright then, how about we go to a bar and get super drunk!" Minako said excitedly.

"How about no?" Rei asked Minako. "Remember what happened at the party that other time a couple of months ago?" Minako shook her head.

"You got drunk and Seiya recorded it!" Usagi said giggling. "That was funny." All the senshi but Minako laughed. "Gomen, Minako. It's your fault."

"How about we go see Shuzjo's show!" Makoto said excitedly.

"Who?" Usagi asked the other senshi.

"She owns a jewelry store," Makoto said. "I met her last year, Usagi-chan. I think you'll get along with her. She does entertainment too! She has shows every night at Juuban Public Theater."

"But don't we need tickets?" Usagi asked looking at her friends.

"No, don't worry Usagi," Makoto told the bunny. "I bought tickets the other weekend when we found out the date of the day before your wedding."

"Oh, then lets go!" Usagi said excitedly.

Usagi had been with her friends all week. She had gotten her wedding dress, it was long and white and showed her bust with white gloves. The lights had done the same with Seiya, she had gotten a dark red gown with white pearl bracelets.

"So, where are we going again?" Seiya asked sitting in the back seat of the car. Taiki sighed while turning the starring wheel. Seiya heard Taiki sigh. "Nani?"

"We're going to a bar, Seiya," Taiki said. "Since I don't drink and will probably play darts or something, I'll drive home."

"I want to drive home though," Seiya told Taiki. Yaten chuckled to herself. "What's so funny shrimpet? You should be showing me your future queen some damn respect."

"I hope you don't yell at Chibi-usa that way," Yaten said looking at the road not making eye contact with Seiya. "You'll scar her for life."

"Why you!" Seiya yelled wanting to tackle Yaten but her seatbelt holding her back.

The three lights soon arrived at the bar, Taiki was happy to be here so maybe Yaten and Seiya wouldn't bother each other. Seiya went exactly to the bar and got a margarita.

"Taiki," Yaten said from her stool holding a simple beer. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Just some water," Taiki said as she threw at dart at the board. "Bulls eye!"

"One water please," Yaten asked the bar tender. The bar tender was cleaning a glass and set it down and brought Yaten a bottle of water and she paid for it. "Here!" Yaten tossed the battle of water to Taiki who took a quick drink then started playing darts again.

By the time it was nine, Seiya had two drinks and Yaten six. "Hey, buddy Taiki!" Yaten said swinging an arm around Taiki's neck. "Hous the dartz goin?"

"Seiya, I think we better go now," Taiki said putting the darts back in a box they had been in at the bar and setting them on the shelf. People had been staring at Yaten now and Taiki thought it would be best to go.

Seiya helped Taiki put Yaten in the back seat who was giggling like a retard. "I like Seiya's hair," Yaten said touching Seiya's hair. "It's like a dog!"

"I should've brought my cellphone," Seiya said with a sigh getting in the front seat along with Taiki who got on the drivers side.

"Nice," Taiki commented. "I'll drop you off and then I'm bring this drunk ass home." Taiki said glaring in the mirror making a reference to Yaten. The ride wasn't long and Seiya was dropped off. "Now come on drunk ass."

"Whoze youwa callin a drunkie ass?" Yaten slurred.

"Tomorrow you going to have a major hang over," Taiki told Yaten putting the car into drive. The two were off, once Taiki got home with Yaten she helped the drunk light to her room.

Usagi thought the show was somewhat boring. All her friends were laughing away. "Guys," Usagi said. "I might go home, I don't feel well."

"Do you need a ride home, Usagi?" Rei asked through laughter.

"No, I'm good," Usagi said getting out of her seat and heading for the front door. "Ja." Usagi walked home, it was warm night. Sadly, not many more were to come. September was approaching fast, but Usagi took advantage of all the summer time she could.

She arrived home to find Seiya sleeping, she smiled and went in the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and put on pajama's. It was about midnight. Usagi climbed in the bed with Seiya.


	13. Chapter 13

1Chapter 13-The Wedding.

"Get up, Usagi!" Rei pounded on the door. "Get your ass out of bed!" Usagi woke up and opened the door to find a mad Rei. "Seiya left about two hours ago and you just got your lazy as out now?"

"Shut up," Usagi said. "What time is it?" she saw all of her friends there with a green shopping bag which contained the wedding dress. She noticed that Seiya was missing, before answering Rei she saw a note beside her.

_Dear Odango,_

_Today is the start of our lives together. You are and always will be the one I love. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Today will be a glorious day._

_xoxoxo_

_Seiya_

"It's one in the afternoon," Rei told Usagi bring the blond girl out of her thoughts. "Now go take a damn shower, come out in clothes and then we're heading to the wedding hall. The wedding's in two hours."

"There done," she said coming out of the shower. "All cleaned up."

"Matte!" Minako said before Usagi could grab the bag. "I want to paint Usagi's nails." Minako took out a bottle of pink nail polish and painted the bunny's nails. After twenty minutes, the girls headed to the hall.

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

"I'm scared," Seiya told her two friends. Taiki sighed as she brushed Seiya's hair, Yaten was doing her nails in a separate chair. She had separated herself from the other two lights. She was marrying her Odango, so why was she so nervous? Was it the fact she was going to be a queen with her Odango for the rest of her life. This brought a smile to her face. She remembered the inners mentioning a child, Chibi-usa, the question was on her. Now, who was the one who was going to get pregnant?

"There!" Yaten said grabbing Taiki and Seiya's attention. "My beautiful nails are all done. What do you guys think?" Yaten's nails were a light green and she couldn't wait to show everyone the wonderful job she had done on them.

"Yaten, this Seiya's day," Taiki said not making eye contact with the other light. "Once you get married to Minako then it's your day." Seiya giggled and looked back at herself in the mirror.

"Gomen, mommy," Yaten said to Taiki who flipped her the bird. She also mumbled something under her breath about Taiki marrying Ami. Due to the fact, if the taller light had forgotten she was going to get married to Ami. While they was going on, Usagi was in a separate room getting ready.

"You look beautiful, Usagi-chan," Minako commented. "I wish I was getting married." Makoto giggled and patted Minako's back. All of the senshi had on green dresses. The outers were outside of the building waiting for the wedding that was going to happen soon.

"You'll get married," Makoto told Minako. "Don't worry." Usagi was biting her finger nails a little, she was a little nervous. But why? Was Seiya feeling the same thing. "Usagi-chan, what's wrong?"

"I'm just nervous," Usagi admitted to her friends. "I know I shouldn't be. I'm getting married to the one I love and will be with forever." Usagi closed her eyes and thought of Seiya, a smile coming to her face.

Soon, the piano was getting played. "Come on, Usagi," Rei said now in a chipper mood from her pissy ass one earlier. "You can't miss your own wedding." Usagi laughed and walked out with Rei who was letting her hand go due to the fact Usagi had told her family she was okay.

"Ready?" Rei asked as they stood at the altar.

"No derp," Usagi told Rei sticking her tongue out.

"You two!" Makoto said before walking any further. "Can you maybe not fight today?" The two stopped and Makoto walked away. Rei stood near Usagi as two large doors opened. Usagi saw the outers sitting in the front and many other people.

A door near two large doors leading to the entrance opened revealing Taiki who was letting Seiya's arm go. Seiya walked with Taiki up the alleyway. Taiki had a blue dress on and Yaten had a green one. She stood behind the two and followed them up.

Once they arrived, Taiki let go of Seiya's arm. "Good luck," Taiki whispered walking past her leader to sit down near Yaten who looked bored to hell. Taiki nudged her in the ribs.

"Damn, that hurt!" Yaten whispered to Taiki. Taiki just hit her again. Seiya held Usagi's hands tightly and looked into her eyes as the priest started to read the vows. Hotaru was crying a little, she was happy to see her princess happy.

"Koneko," Haruka muttered seeing a smile form on her princesses face.

"Seiya do you take Tskuino Usagi as your wife to love? And for better and for worst, for sickness and in health?" The priest then read the same thing but for Usagi.

"Hai," Usagi said as tears went down her eyes.

"Say your I do's," the priest said.

"I do," they both said at the same time.

"You may kiss," the priest said.

The two kissed, but longer than usual. The priest tried to split them up but Seiya flipped him the bird, muttering something under his breath the priest marched off. Suddenly, the kiss was broken by clapping. Seiya and Usagi looked around them and then back at each other. They blushed due to the fact they had forgotten they weren't alone.

"Come on! There's a cake to cut now!" Hotaru said. "I love cake." The outers laughed at Hotaru along with the inners. Haruka took Usagi away from Seiya for a moment.

"Koneko-chan," she started. "I'm happy to see you found someone to live with and rule the new Crystal Tokyo with." Setsuna came up to her and grabbed her princesses hand.

"Remember, princess," Setsuna said. "The future will be different, just remember." Usagi giggled as Seiya came over to her. "My new queen, I leave her in your arms." The two walked away as Usagi and Seiya walked to where the cake was.

"I love you Odango," Seiya said as the two walked to the cake.

"I love you too, Seiya," Usagi replied. The cake was big and white, it had three layers on it with pink icing. "Oh! Icing!" Usagi took some on her finger and put it in her mouth. "Tasty. Do you want some, Seiya?"

Seiya giggled. "Yes, when I actually have a piece."

"Gomen for looking like a pig." Seiya patted her one of her odango's.

"You're not a pig," she commented. "I found that cute. Everything you do is cute." The two then cut the cake and sat down at a long table with the inner senshi and two starlights.

"This cake tastes like shit," Yaten said to Seiya receiving the piece of cake.

"Shut up." Seiya told Yaten as all the other senshi sweated dropped.

After the cake was the toast. "Toast to my precious kitten!" Haruka said. "I wish you two luck in the future! Cheers!" Haruka sat down then all the inner senshi stood up along with Seiya and Usagi who toasted then took a drink.

Soon before you knew it, the ceremony was over. Seiya and Usagi rented a special room. It was covered in white and red flower petals. Seiya threw her Odango on the bed and started to kiss her deeply and remove her dress, the two had a long make out session. After, Seiya and Usagi talked.

"So, are we having a honeymoon then Odango?" Seiya asked breathing from the make out session. Usagi nodded, this is what Seiya had dreamed of for the past four years. Getting to spend the rest of her life with her Odango. She was also getting to be a queen on top of that and rule Tokyo with her.

"I love you, Odango," Seiya whispered before falling asleep.

"I love you, so much Seiya," Usagi said holding Seiya's hand and snuggling on her black mop that was her hair.

AN: There will be an epoilouge tell me if you want to extend this chapter *blows a kiss.*


	14. EPILOUGE

1Epilogue/ Chapter

An: In a way this a mixture of a epilogue/chapter type of thing. Well, anyway I hope you enjoy.

It was two years later, Usagi and Seiya were now both twenty two. Usagi was standing on a balcony in the royal, crystal palace. Usagi looked at her stomach, she was pregnant with Chibi-usa now for around nine months. "Odango?" said a voice bring Usagi out of her trance.

"Oh, Ami-chan," Usagi said. Her friend was wearing a summer dress with black high heels. "What brings you by?" Usagi sat down in a chair looking at the sun high in the sky.

"I have good news," Ami exclaimed. "I just found out I'm pregnant, too." Usagi looked at her friend and rubbed her own stomach. "I haven't told Taiki yet."

"You haven't told your own lover yet?" Usagi said giggling. "That doesn't sound like you Ami-chan." Ami laughed a little. "How long ago did you find out?"

"Only three hours ago," Ami said sitting down. "I really want to tell Taiki, she'll be just as happy as I am." Ami said patting her stomach somewhat. "Where's Seiya?" Ami had come in the palace and hadn't seen Seiya at all.

"She's here, don't worry Ami-chan," Usagi said. "I know she is."

"Did someone say my name?" said a voice. Usagi and Ami looked to the entrance out of the pink balcony and there stood Seiya with a long red dress on. "How are you, my sweet?" Seiya asked coming down on Usagi's shoulder blade.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Ami said getting up winking at Usagi. "Ja, Usagi." Ami got up and left, Seiya took her chair she had just been sitting in.

"How are you, Odango?" Seiya asked as Usagi looked at her confused. "I mean, with the baby."

"Oh," Usagi said with a gentle smile. "Good." Seiya touched her Odango's belly and rubbed it. "Chibi-usa is a sailor senshi too."

"Huh?" Seiya asked. "You never mentioned that." Seiya said giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "You should've done that! Bad Odango!" Seiya teased as Usagi giggled.

"Hai," Usagi said taking Seiya's hand in with hers. "She goes off to the past one time and the second time becomes a sailor senshi along with me."

"Any day now, ne?" Seiya asked Usagi. Usagi was a little scared, Seiya saw this and rubbed her cheek bringing her out of her thoughts. "Don't be nervous, Odango. You're creating a new life along with me."

"I know," Usagi said trying to get up. Seiya got up and helped her into their bedroom that the balcony was attached too. "I'm just scared, what if I die during birth?" Usagi told Seiya as they relaxed on the bed together.

"You'll be fine, Odango," Seiya said relaxing her head on Usagi's big stomach. "I'll be there, don't worry." Usagi smiled. Soon, their dinner had been cooked. Since Seiya and Usagi were busy, Makoto often helped in royal kitchen.

Usagi sat at the end of the table with Seiya, the inner senshi, outer senshi and the two other lights. "So, excited Usagi-san?" Taiki asked looking up from her plate. Seiya grabbed Usagi's friend hand other the table.

"Yes," Usagi said with a smile. "I'm having Chibi-usa." She looked down at her stomach. "How could I not be happy?"

"We'll be there when you have her," Rei promised. "Don't worry, Usagi-chan." Usagi looked at her friends then smiled. Dinner was soon done.

"Do you want help to your room, Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked as Usagi was getting up with Seiya. "Seiya, can you take care of her?" Seiya nodded and helped Usagi up the stairs back to their room. Seiya and Usagi relaxed on the bed while snuggling.

"Are a lot of thoughts running through your head, Odango?" Seiya asked curiously as Usagi nodded. "It will be fine and when it's done, we'll have a child to raise and love." Usagi held her belly with her eyes shut and felt Seiya's hands go on her bare tummy.

Night soon fell over the crystal palace, near six in the morning Seiya was woken up by scream. "Odango, is it time?" Seiya asked getting out of the bed.

"H-h-hai!" Usagi screamed clutching her stomach. Seiya called Taiki and Yaten.

"Now? Really?" Yaten asked over the phone rubbing her eyes. "It couldn't wait another two hours?"

"Shut up," Seiya told Yaten. "Just get your asses over here with the outers and inners." Usagi screamed as Seiya put down the phone. Seiya tried to find a way to get Usagi downstairs without walking downstairs.

"SEIYA HURRY!" Usagi screamed in Seiya's ear.

"I'm going, Odango," Seiya said as Ami came into the palace and helped Seiya get her to the hospital located near by. "Soon, Odango, we're going to the hospital right now."

"FUCK THIS HURTS!" Usagi screamed loudly.

At the hospital were all of the inners and outers including the two other lights. "Hello, minna," Seiya said as Ami and her went in a doctor room.

"I hope Usagi will be okay," Rei said with her hands on her cheeks. "She'll probably kill everyone with her screams though." Everyone had a small chuckle at this.

-IN THE DOCTORS ROOM-

"SEIYA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Usagi screamed. Seiya only giggled, she knew everything Usagi was saying at the moment wasn't true. She had said she had a feeling this was going to happen and apologized in advance.

"Don't kill anyone, Usagi!" Makoto said running in with Rei. "You don't mean it, ne?" Makoto held Usagi down by the arm while Rei took the right arm. "Seiya, some help please."

"Of course," Seiya said. Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand. "Odango, calm down," she told her. She already knew this was going to be quite awhile and prepared herself for insults she knew weren't true.

"But Seiya!" she said sounding like a child. "It hurts like hell!"

"How do you know what that feels like?" Rei asked trying to make Usagi happy.

"SHUT THE HELL UP REI!" Usagi said trying to wiggle free of Makoto's and Rei's grasp.

-Outside Of The Doctors Room-

"Seiya, why are you out here?" Taiki asked as Seiya came out of the room Usagi was occupying. The inners and outers looked at their other queen.

"She's starting to scream like crazy and almost killed me by throwing a vase," Seiya said as she heard Usagi screaming from more contractions.

"Calm down, Usagi-chan!" Makoto said rather loudly.

"I CAN'T FUCKING CALM DOWN!" Usagi yelled. "SEIYA GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE! NOOOOOOOOOW!" Seiya just smiled and walked back in the room, her Odango was breathing fast.

"Seiya, I don't know how much longer we can hold her," Makoto admitted.

"LET ME GO NOW!" Usagi demanded.

"Koneko-chan," Haruka said coming in the room rushing to her queen's aid. "Relax."

"Easy for you to say!" Usagi exclaimed. "OH MY GOD THAT FUCKING HURTS!"

Seiya came up near Rei's side and grabbed her Odango's hand who squeezed her hand tightly. "Odango, relax," Seiya said. "Breath in and out, in and out."

"I'm sorry honey, but I don't think that can happy," Usagi said as she felt another contraction coming. "Oh god, get this thing out of me."

Ami soon returned with gloves, a doctors mask on, hair net and robe to get the baby along with another doctor who brought out water and cold towels soaked with water. "GET ONE OF THE DAMN TOWELS!" Usagi screamed pointing to the towels on the cart.

Haruka grabbed one of the towels and dabbed Usagi's head. "Arigato, Haruka-san!" Usagi screamed, Haruka only smiled.

"Haruka-mama!" Hotaru said peeking around the corner. "Setsuna-mama said wait out here, remember?" Hotaru said sounding like a mini parent. Haruka giggled, the last couple of months they said she needed to act mature because she was becoming a young lady.

"Oi, oi," Haruka said smiling. "I'm coming. We'll be back later, Koneko."

The next couple of hours were intense. Usagi was almost finished, it was near noon. "I see the babies head!" Ami exclaimed. Yaten, Minako, Taiki, Haruka, Makoto and Rei were in there along with Seiya.

"OH GOD!" Usagi screamed. Seiya stroked her Odango's face.

"Shh, it's almost done Odango," Seiya whispered. "Then after, we can take her home." Usagi nodded between contractions as they soon heard a baby crying. "See, Odango."

Usagi closed her eyes and smiled weekly at Seiya as her grip started to loosen. Ami cleaned off the tiny Chibi-usa. "Do you want to see her, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked.

"Please," Usagi said trying to stretch her arms out. Seiya just took the baby for her and gave it to her wife. "Look, she's so beautiful." Usagi said. She had black hair in little ruffles and her eyes opened slightly.

"Hi, Chibi-usa darling," Seiya said rubbing Chibi-usa's head.

"The daughter of the queens," Setsuna said entering the room. "Remember, Serenity. She will not have pink hair anymore as she use to." Usagi nodded and continued to look at the baby in front of her.

"We created a beautiful baby, ne, Odango?" Seiya asked as Usagi nodded. Seiya kissed Usagi on the lips as Hotaru went EEWWW and the others laughed. For 2 nights, Seiya stayed in the hospital with Usagi and then they took the Chibi-usa home.

"Here, Chibi-usa," Usagi said turning on a light in the babies room. "Your room." The room had pink wallpapers with bunnies on them and the bed had the same. There was a night dresser along with a rocking chair and bookshelf full of child books.

Seiya took her child and put her in the crib as Usagi sat in the rocking chair that Seiya had helped her get into. Chibi-usa was snoring a little. "She's just like you, Odango," Seiya joked kissing Usagi on the lips.

"I'm happy we had her," Usagi told Seiya. "I'm happy I had a future with you, Seiya."

AN: If you want me to write a sequel to this, I might. But anyway I hope you enjoy ANU (A New Usagi) please check out my other story that's in progress.


End file.
